Insustancialidad
by eme-ele
Summary: Entonces, Jericho comprendió que su vida dejó de ser normal, cotidiana y mediocre aquel día en el que conoció a Ban en la Prisión de Baste. Pero lo que hizo que se alejara para siempre de aquella insustancialidad fue el hecho de que evitara que matara a su hermano, de que le diera la oportunidad de ser alguien completamente diferente. [Capítulo 9. La relativización de la verdad]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **The Seven Deadly Sins y sus personajes pertenecen a Nakaba Suzuki.

* * *

**-Insustancialidad-**

**Prólogo **

* * *

Aparentemente, todo en su vida iba bien. Era una chica normal que vivía en un sitio normal y que tenía un hermano normal. Todo, sin embargo, muy monótono y cotidiano. Más bien, ella sentía que tenía una vida simple, mediocre.

La sombra gigantesca de su hermano mayor opacándola era un continuo suceso. Y no podían faltar, por supuesto, los reproches de su padre, las comparaciones, los atosigamientos y otros traumas que vivió durante su adolescencia. Porque, en realidad, no valía para nada. Se lo habían repetido tantas veces que ya creía que aquello era real. Una mentira contada cien veces se convierte en verdad; al menos, eso dicen.

Era cierto que no era poderosa o fuerte como Gustaf, pero algo que sí poseía en su interior era tenacidad.

¿Cuál era su destino? ¿Casarse, cuidar de sus hijos, esperar a su marido en casa? No. Tenía claro que eso era lo último en su escala de prioridades.

Quería volar, correr, ser libre, no estar detrás de su hermano por siempre, no fijar su vista solo en su ancha espalda, no sentirlo inalcanzable. Quería ser su igual, caminar a su lado, ser valorada y respetada por él y por su padre. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, su objetivo era otro.

Quería proteger.

Sabía que había nacido para eso. Ser Caballera Sagrada era el sueño de su niñez, adolescencia y etapa adulta. Era su propósito en la vida: que la gente la mirara a los ojos y le agradeciera por haberlos salvado, cuidado, cobijado.

Pero, pronto, al no conseguirlo, dejó de ser un anhelo para convertirse en una obsesión. Y cuando uno está obsesionado con algo solo puede pasar una cosa: que aquello en lo que piensas día y noche, que aquello que te quita el sueño, te acabe robando el alma, el propósito por el que luchabas.

Nadie está fuera de peligro de caer en la tentación y Jericho, débil en aquel momento en el que no sentía apoyo de nadie, en el que quería obtener poder para ser aceptada y para demostrar su valía ante su familia, cayó.

Muchas fueron las noches después de todo lo que pasó en las que despertó entre temblores y gritos, en las que las pesadillas de ella misma convertida en un monstruo la acechaban. Pero todo cambiaba en aquellos terribles sueños, pues Ban nunca aparecía y acababa matando a su hermano. No obstante, esa no era la realidad, pues, de hecho, Ban sí estuvo allí para salvarla, en el momento y lugar precisos. ¿El destino, tal vez?

Y ahí estaba su gran salvación y el mayor de sus problemas.

Ban, aquel hombre al que había odiado como nunca hizo con nadie; al que acabó amando con una pasión que pensaba que no sería capaz de sentir. Porque ella no quería estar supeditada a un hombre, no quería ser la sombra de un hombre, no quería sentirse así de nuevo.

Sin embargo, amar al Pecado de la Codicia no le hacía sentir nada de eso.

Queriéndolo sentía que la libertad que tanto había deseado por fin llegaba. Aunque no la correspondiera, aunque él ya estuviera enamorado de otra. Amar a Ban era desplegar sus alas y volar alto, muy alto por la inmensidad del cielo.

Pero también sentía miedo. Porque no quería que el objetivo de su vida fuera conseguir su amor, no quería que aquel hombre que había sido el primero capaz de robar su corazón se convirtiera en una obsesión.

Por eso, aquella noche decidió alejarse de él. Sabía que sus sentimientos eran cándidos, puros, pero estaba aterrorizada porque sentía que, si seguía en aquel viaje cuyo objetivo no era otro que resucitar a Elaine, acabaría corrompiendo su corazón, ensuciando el bello sentimiento que le profesaba a Ban y oscureciendo su alma sin remedio.

Su razón tenía un límite y, al haber sido rechazada tantas veces, le decía que desistiera de una vez por todas. Pero lo que decía su corazón era otra cosa muy distinta.

Al fin y al cabo, el rechazo es algo que todos vamos a experimentar a lo largo de nuestra vida. El conflicto es: ¿cuándo dejar de insistir? Jericho no sabía la respuesta, pero tampoco quería forzar la situación, no quería que él se cansara de su actitud, que la detestara, que pudiera llegar a odiarla.

Entonces, la razón se impuso, le habló justo al cerebro, le dijo muy alto y claro: «Jericho, eres patética; basta de perseguirlo, basta de atosigarlo, basta de arrastrarte por un hombre que no te ha querido y que tampoco te quiere ni te querrá. Vuelve a casa, a tu vida, que seguirá siendo patética e insulsa, pero en la que no sufrirás más». Y se lo dijo tan fuerte que su mente estaba llena de esas palabras, que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso.

Mirando las manchas de vómito seco de la pared de la posada de turno, se decidió: no iba a seguir así. Se iría a la mañana siguiente sin despedirse, sin avisar, porque de ese modo sería más fácil. Lo que Jericho no calculó, pues no estaba dentro de los pensamientos de Ban, era que aquella noche todo daría el giro de guión más inesperado de su mediocre existencia.

Porque esa noche Ban y ella _fueron_ juntos. Y precisamente fue Ban quien le pidió que _fueran_.

Los recuerdos de la calidez de su cuerpo es algo que nunca podrá olvidar. Los besos salvajes, el roce de la piel del bandido contra la suya y el incendio de sus alientos mezclándose se quedarían impresos por siempre en su cuerpo, en su mente y en los recovecos más profundos de su alma.

La perspectiva y las preferencias del ser humano son curiosas. Jericho ni siquiera quería poner un pie descalzo en el suelo mugroso de aquella habitación, pero no le importó lo más mínimo ser aplastada con el peso del cuerpo de Ban contra la pared, la cual estaba en las mismas condiciones o peor.

Mientras lo sintiera en su interior, mientras la sujetara con su fuerza y le enroscara las piernas en su cintura, mientras sintiera sus senos desnudos sobre el pecho del hombre, mientras fuera suya y más libre que nunca, nada más le importaba.

* * *

Nuestros actos tienen consecuencias. Siempre. Y no podemos escapar de ellas. Jericho se dio cuenta de ese hecho en el momento en el que observó la reunión de Elaine y del hombre de cabello plateado.

Al ver aquello, sintió que su alma se moría y que ella se convertía en un receptáculo que andaba y respiraba, pero no sentía, no vivía; en una simple cáscara con fuerza suficiente en las piernas para sostener el peso de su cuerpo, pero que por dentro estaba vacía.

Justo dos noches atrás, Ban la besaba en los labios casi con rabia y ahora sus besos hacia su amada eran los más dulces que había visto dar a una mujer. ¿Por qué a ella no la había besado así? ¿La había utilizado? ¿Había querido dejar de estar aburrido? ¿O se había querido sentir vivo otra vez?

Todas las respuestas al sinfín de preguntas que la chica de pelo lila se hacía no tenían relevancia, todo ya le daba igual, porque obtenerlas no hacía que doliera menos o que se sintiera menos absurda.

Aquel beso cariñoso entre Ban y Elaine había estado presente en su cabeza todo el mes siguiente. Todos los días de su vida lo estaría en realidad. Y lo recordó especialmente aquella mañana de viernes, en la que la lluvia torrencial caía del cielo como si quisiera aplastar la ciudad de Liones.

Había estado sintiéndose enferma algunas semanas, pero unos días atrás se había acrecentado a unos niveles que no podía ignorar. Los resultados del análisis que el médico de su familia le había hecho eran claros y certeros. No podía escapar, no podría huir de aquello, ya no más.

Jericho sintió unas náuseas imparables y se levantó de la cama con la mayor velocidad posible.

Al volver a la habitación, se sentó en una silla cercana a la ventana. Se puso a observar el cielo gris, la apariencia de las nubes acechando la ciudad y la ingente cantidad de agua que caía y no cesaba ni un instante, que se precipitaba y chocaba contra el suelo de las calles, contra los tejados de las casas, que mojaba los cristales de las ventanas.

Miró hacia abajo, hacia su abdomen todavía plano, el cual era tapado con un camisón de color turquesa. Su mano instintivamente fue hacia su vientre y se quedó allí, muerta, sin fuerzas para acariciarlo o sentir otra cosa que no fuera vacío y desamparo.

Tenía ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas ya no salían. No después de tanto, no después de sentirse tan rota por dentro, no después de sentirse más insulsa que nunca.

Entonces, Jericho comprendió que su vida dejó de ser normal, cotidiana y mediocre aquel día en el que conoció a Ban en la Prisión de Baste, el día en el que él la humilló y ella se obsesionó con adquirir más poder para destrozarlo. Pero lo que hizo que se alejara para siempre de aquella insustancialidad fue el hecho de que evitara que matara a su hermano, de que la salvara, de que le diera la oportunidad de ser alguien completamente diferente.

Lo que ya no sabía era si eso había sido un milagro, la liberación de su espíritu, o el más profundo declive de su ser.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Sigo empeñada en llenar este sitio de historias de Jericho y Ban, qué le voy a hacer.

De momento, voy a dar este fic por concluido, pero no sé si lo continuaré en algún momento. Tal vez dependa de la recepción que tenga (?). En fin, no sé, no sé, ya veremos qué hago en el futuro.

Este fic está inspirado en el maravilloso One-shot de **lenasletters** llamado _**Fuimos** _(creo que las referencias al mismo son claras). Si te gusta esta pareja y no lo has leído aún, por dios, ve a hacerlo; te aseguro que te alegrarás. Querida Lena, si algún día lees esto, gracias infinitas por la inspiración que me transmitió tu historia.

Nada más, gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado.

Muchos, pero que muchos besos. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!


	2. Ser feliz

**-Insustancialidad-**

**Capítulo 1. Ser feliz**

* * *

La noche en la que todo aquello comenzó era despejada y gélida. Hacía frío, uno de los que calan los huesos y entumecen los dedos de las manos.

La pregunta que surge de estas escasas palabras es fácil: ¿qué fue exactamente lo que comenzó? ¿La historia de amor entre Ban y Jericho? No, en realidad a eso no se le puede llamar así, puesto que, si bien una de las partes sentía amor, la otra se mostraba impasible ante ese hecho. Diremos, por tanto, que aquella noche empezó la historia entre Ban y Jericho.

El viaje para resucitar a Elaine continuaba. Era completamente surrealista, pues Jericho viajaba junto al hombre que amaba para conseguir la vuelta a la vida de la mujer de la que él estaba enamorado. Era altruista y generosa, sí, pero, a veces, también consideraba que era estúpida.

¿Tenía algún sentido seguir haciendo aquello? Para colmo, había gastado todos sus ahorros pagando alojamientos y borracheras. Al principio, Ban era el único que se embriagaba, pero, en los últimos días, hastiada por el sentimiento de pesadumbre que tenía instalado en el centro del pecho, Jericho empezó a beber alcohol también.

Y esa noche allí estaban los dos, en una habitación llena de mugre y con una única cama y algo borrachos.

Con los efectos del alcohol pululando por su cerebro, Jericho se sentó en la cama y cruzó las piernas. Le hizo un gesto a Ban con la mano para que se sentara al lado de ella mientras le sonreía y los ojos le brillaban por los tragos que se había tomado de más. La manta era tosca y molestaba al tacto.

Tenía pensado irse a la mañana siguiente, porque no creía que mereciera seguir acompañándolo, porque le daba la sensación de que todo lo que sentía la estaba llevando a obsesionarse. Por eso, decidió que tendrían una última charla los dos solos.

El hombre la miró desde arriba, pues estaba de pie en el centro de la habitación. La miraba con fijeza, con asombro por sus propios pensamientos y con frustración. No estaba tan borracho, no lo estaba y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que la chica le atraía. Que, por un rato, desearía librarse de la pesada carga que la soledad le suponía y acercarse a ella.

Pero, después de eso, ¿qué?

–Ban, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

La voz de la joven lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se dirigió hasta el borde de la cama y se sentó dejando unos palmos de distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Jericho. Miró hacia el frente y asintió simplemente para dar pie a que ella siguiera hablando.

–¿Qué tienes pensado hacer cuando todo esto de los Mandamientos acabe? Sé que es una pregunta un tanto difícil. A mí me gustaría hacer muchas cosas –lo último lo dijo en un susurro tenue–. Entre ellas, por supuesto, convertirme en Caballera Sagrada para demostrarle a mucha gente que sí valgo. Aunque nadie crea en mí, lo haré –finalizó, esta vez con una voz mucho más decidida.

En realidad, no quería demostrarle a mucha gente que valía, solo bastaba con cuatro personas: su hermano, cuya sombra siempre la persiguió, su padre, que fue la principal voz acusatoria que le decía una y otra vez que nunca podría alcanzar sus metas, el recuerdo de su madre, que aunque era tenue debido a que murió cuando era una niña, siempre la acompañaba y, sobre todo, a ella misma.

Jericho necesitaba urgentemente demostrarse a sí misma que servía para algo, que tenía el reconocimiento de alguien, que alguna persona, una aunque fuera, viera mucho más allá de su apariencia. Que alguien pudiera ver que estaba rota desde hacía muchos años, que no era feliz, que su vida era un sinsentido que, como una bola de nieve, se agrandaba cada vez más.

–Yo sí creo en ti –soltó Ban distraídamente, aún sin mirarla.

Lo dijo como el que habla sobre el clima, de manera despreocupada, como si no fueran palabras importantes, como si no hicieran a Jericho sentir que era trascendental para una persona en aquel mundo asqueroso que siempre la había repudiado.

–Gracias… –musitó despacio, mirando hacia la manta raída y curvando los labios ligeramente.

Ban, al fin, se atrevió a mirarla. A pesar del frío de aquella noche de invierno, llevaba poca ropa. Las piernas desnudas lo llamaban a posar allí sus manos, a recorrerlas por completo. Recordó, en ese momento, la pregunta que hacía un solo instante la chica había formulado: ¿qué tenía pensado hacer en el futuro? No lo sabía en realidad, pero un impulso proveniente de la espina dorsal le obligó casi a moverse, a hacer algo que pensaba que afectaría a su presente o, en caso extremo, a un futuro inmediato, pero no que cambiaría el curso de su vida y su destino, como acabaría haciendo.

Ban se movió casi por inercia, levantó el rostro de Jericho y la besó. Con fuerza, con rabia, con insistencia. La besó con frustración porque sabía que no se estaba comportando correctamente, sabía que otro gran pecado se sumaría a su lista, pero le daba igual.

La chica, atónita por aquella reacción tan repentina e inesperada, llevó sus manos hasta las mejillas de Ban e intentó ralentizar el beso para hacerlo más especial, para sentir amor en sus labios. Sin embargo, él no la dejó porque, claro, en ese vaivén de labios había de todo menos amor, había muchos sentimientos encontrados; deseo, ira, placer y un tinte minúsculo de culpa que Ban intentaba ignorar. De todo menos lo que Jericho necesitaba.

A pesar de todo, en ese momento, fue feliz. Y lo fue porque pensaba que, al fin, estaba siendo correspondida. Comenzó a mover la lengua en una lucha sin cuartel. Si Ban la quería dulce y delicada, lo sería. Si Ban la quería salvaje y pasional, lo sería. Hasta ese punto había llegado su amor; a convertirla en una marioneta al servicio del Pecado de la Codicia, aunque aquella fuera la última voluntad del hombre. Su cerebro había creado una fantasía en la que el ansia de reconocimiento dominaba sus acciones. Por eso estaba a su merced sin que él siquiera se diera cuenta, porque las palabras y actos de Ban la habían llevado a una dimensión en la que no sentía repulsión por ella misma y en la que era feliz; en la que se aceptaba y sus traumas no existían.

Ban levantó a Jericho de la cama, envolviendo después sus piernas en su cintura, sin pensarlo demasiado porque si lo hacía la racionalidad haría que parara y necesitaba eso tanto como alguien que lleva días sin probar un bocado necesita comida. Necesitaba volver a sentirse vivo porque, a pesar de su inmortalidad, se sentía más muerto que nunca. Y, sin saberlo, aquella unión hacía que Jericho experimentara exactamente lo mismo. Los dos, juntos, estaban vivos, eran trascendentales para alguien más; los dos, juntos, tenían la sensación de que la vida tenía algo de sentido.

Sin dejar de besarla, prácticamente le arrancó la poca ropa que llevaba y se deshizo de la suya, que le quemaba como si alguien le hubiese arrojado un puñado de brasas ardiendo.

Se introdujo en ella con fuerza y con ímpetu mientras la apoyaba contra la pared de la pequeña habitación, sin pensar en el placer de Jericho, sin pensar casi en su propio placer, sin pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era que lo que estaba pasando en aquel cuarto de esa posada era una necesidad para él. Escondió su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Jericho y en ningún momento más la besó y tampoco la miró.

Jericho cerró los ojos y los apretó por el incipiente dolor que sintió proveniente de aquel –su primer– acto sexual. Arañó con sus uñas la espalda de Ban, haciendo que saliera algo de sangre, pero ¿acaso eso importaba en una persona que era inmortal y cuyas heridas se regeneraban solas?

No, no fue nada de lo que ella había imaginado; ni dulce, ni cuidadoso, ni siquiera un acto nacido en el seno de aquel extraño sentimiento al que los seres humanos llamamos amor. En cambio, fue violento, brusco y, para ella, doloroso en toda su duración. No obstante, seguía siendo feliz.

Cuando todo acabó, Ban se separó de la chica mientras ella apoyaba sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo con cuidado, sin sentir casi sus piernas. De nuevo, él no cruzó miradas con ella y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse y desplomarse segundos más tarde en la cama.

Se quedó dormido enseguida por el agotamiento producido por el sexo, la ligera borrachera que todavía persistía en su sistema y, sobre todo, por el hastío vital que le suponía aquel viaje y la situación en la que se encontraba.

Jericho le miró la espalda y sintió algunas lágrimas recorriendo su rostro; lágrimas de felicidad. ¿Alguna vez había llorado por estar excesivamente contenta? Si eso le había sucedido, no podía recordarlo.

Como pudo, se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del bandido, sintiendo el calor de la desnudez de ambos, y echó sobre los dos una manta para protegerse del frío.

Cuando despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, observó el rostro tranquilo de Ban, quien dormía bocarriba. Se apoyó sobre su propio torso y sus brazos y levantó los hombros y el rostro. Llevó una de sus manos hasta el flequillo plateado que descansaba sobre su frente y lo acarició, para después deslizar las yemas de sus dedos por su mejilla izquierda y la línea que separaba su rostro de su cuello.

Ban, ante el tacto, comenzó a despertar. Le dedicó una mirada muy seria, con los recuerdos de la noche anterior zumbándole en el cerebro. Ahora sí, era hora de la llegada aplastante del sentimiento de culpa, de imaginarse a Elaine sonriendo, de darse cuenta de que había jugado con los sentimientos de una chica que estaba perdida y absurdamente enamorada de una escoria como él.

–Buenos días –susurró Jericho sonriendo con tranquilidad.

–¿Qué haces? –espetó tan fríamente que la sonrisa del rostro de la chica se desvaneció–. Vístete. Nos tenemos que ir.

Jericho se levantó como un resorte y sacó más ropa de su bolsa, pues la del día anterior había quedado hecha jirones prácticamente. Mientras se colocaba las prendas y oía las de Ban rozarle la piel, decidió volver a hablar.

–¿Podemos hablar sobre…?

–No –interrumpió él, cortante–. Tenemos prisa.

Cuando acabó, el hombre de cabello plateado salió deprisa de la posada, sin esperarla siquiera, y Jericho se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

Mientras caminaban por una calle poco transitada, la joven iba mirando sus zapatos, a unos tres pasos por detrás de Ban. ¿Qué había cambiado tanto entre ellos para que ahora ni se miraran? La noche anterior fue él quien le dijo que creía en ella, fue él quien la besó y fue él quien se abalanzó sobre ella para hacerle el amor de una forma desesperada.

¿De verdad no había significado absolutamente nada?

–Ban –lo llamó de nuevo, aunque ni siquiera recibió respuesta.

Siguió mirándole la espalda un rato más hasta que aceleró el pasó y se colocó al lado de él. Bajó la vista y se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban muy cerca, casi a punto de rozarse. Las ganas de agarrar su mano eran enormes, mas se contuvo.

¿Podrían, algún día, pasear con las manos entrelazadas?

–Ban, lo de anoche fue…

–Lo de anoche nada, Jericho. –interrumpió otra vez–. Lo de anoche no fue, no sucedió, no existió. Olvídate de eso, ¿de acuerdo? –calló durante unos segundos, pero luego prosiguió–. Estábamos borrachos. Los dos.

Jericho se quedó parada porque sus piernas dejaron de funcionar. ¿Cómo que no fue? ¿Cómo que estaban borrachos? Puede ser que estuviera algo afectada por el alcohol, pero lo recordaba todo, absolutamente todo con claridad. Y sabía que Ban tampoco estaba en tan mal estado, pues, literalmente, lo había recogido en más de una ocasión de la mesa de alguna taberna completamente inconsciente.

Al cabo de poco tiempo y viendo que la silueta del hombre se alejaba, meneó con insistencia su cabeza de un lado a otro, olvidándose de las palabras que había escuchado salir de los labios de Ban y prometiéndose que más adelante volvería a abordar con él aquel tema. Claro que no tenía previsto todos los acontecimientos que se irían desarrollando.

Esa conversación solo la imaginó, solo sucedió en su mente porque nunca llegó a materializarse en palabras reales.

* * *

–_Jericho, estás embarazada._

Sentada en el tejado de la casa en donde vivía con Gustaf, Jericho esperaba a Ban. La había citado allí porque tenía que contarle algo.

Llevaban más de un mes sin hablar, desde que Elaine volvió a aparecer aproximadamente, y hacía solo dos días que Jericho se había enterado por boca de su médico de que en su vientre crecía un ser fruto de un arrebato pasional de Ban; fruto, por supuesto, de su entrega y su amor incondicionales también.

¿Debía decírselo?

¿Debía arruinarle la vida y el reencuentro con su amada?

¿Debía arrebatarle su felicidad?

Al llegar, Ban se sentó a su lado sin mirarla y le acarició la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello de forma fraternal. Qué desfachatez tratarla como si fuera una hermana pequeña después de lo que había pasado entre ellos; qué desfachatez tratarla así cuando era el padre de su bebé.

–Una vez –comenzó, deteniéndose después porque no había sido una vez cualquiera, sino _aquella_ vez– me preguntaste que qué tenía pensado hacer en el futuro. En ese momento, no lo sabía, pero ahora no lo puedo tener más claro –dijo mientras sonreía hacia el cielo–. Voy con los Pecados a detener a los Diez Mandamientos y, cuando lo haga, encontraré la manera de resucitar a Elaine. Me casaré y me iré a vivir con ella.

–_Jericho, estás embarazada._

Aquellas palabras le retumbaron, de nuevo y con más fuerza que nunca, en el cerebro, en la mente; en el alma.

–Me alegro por ti –profirió ella, escueta.

–Sí… yo también.

Jericho se quedó un momento en silencio. No debería decirlo, no debería, pero lo dijo porque era algo que no se podía guardar dentro o acabaría pudriéndose.

–Ban… ¿qué he significado para ti?

–Te tengo mucho cariño. Ya te dije que eres como mi hermana pequeña.

Sí, era cierto que le había dicho eso, pero tanto en aquella ocasión como en esta había mentido descaradamente. ¿Qué clase de persona hace ese tipo de cosas con alguien a quien considera como su hermana?

–Entonces, ¿qué fue eso? –preguntó dubitativa, sintiendo sus ojos escocer por el inminente llanto–. ¿Por qué… lo hicimos?

–Eso fue… un descuido –dijo Ban y luego se llevó las manos a las rodillas para apretarlas con nerviosismo.

–Un descuido… –repitió ella en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Ban giró un poco la cara, pero el rostro de Jericho, impasible, no se movió ni un solo centímetro.

–Lo siento, Jericho –susurró con la culpa consumiéndole cada rincón de su cuerpo.

–Yo también –pero aquel perdón no se lo pedía a Ban, sino, más bien, a sí misma porque odiaba el hecho de haberse dejado arrastrar por sus sentimientos.

Ahora le tocaba pagar. Y, por desgracia, no solo a ella.

Se posó, sin que Ban se percatara del significado de aquel acto, la mano derecha en el abdomen, sintiendo la tristeza más grande que había experimentado jamás. ¿Qué culpa tenía ese bebé de que sus padres se hubiesen dejado llevar por la pasión –que en ese momento le otorgó la más grande de las dichas, pero que ahora encontraba como un sinsentido– de esa noche? En realidad, ninguna. Y ella quería que tuviese un padre; lo hacía genuinamente. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para que Ban lo supiera. ¿La razón? Simplemente porque el Pecado de la Codicia había sufrido demasiado y, ahora que estaba a punto de conseguir la felicidad que tanto había ansiado con la mujer que amaba, no sería ella quien se la arrebatara. Nunca sería capaz de hacerle algo así.

–Espero que seas muy feliz –dijo Jericho con sinceridad.

–Gracias. Sé que tú también lo serás porque te lo mereces. Y, cuando alguien merece algo, tarde o temprano, llega.

A pesar de aquellas palabras de Ban, esa tarde, sentada en el tejado de su casa junto a él, Jericho fue consciente de que nunca había sido ni era ni sería feliz.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Pues sí, he decidido que voy a continuar con esta historia y ha sido, por supuesto, gracias al apoyo que ha recibido. No sabéis cuánto me alegro de que os haya gustado ese one-shot que ahora será el prólogo de esta historia.

No sé exactamente cuántos capítulos va a tener, pero sí que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para escribirla porque me encanta escribir sobre Jericho y Ban y creo que lo merecen y que esta web lo necesita.

Espero de corazón que os guste este capítulo también.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Errores

**-Insustancialidad-**

**Capítulo 2. Errores**

* * *

Todo había terminado. Y, con ello, el camino que la vida le había preparado a Ban, lo que estaba predestinado para él, se ponía en marcha.

La infame guerra que había tenido sometidos a los Siete Pecados Capitales durante demasiado tiempo había llegado a su fin. La época de los ángeles y los demonios, las princesas y los bandidos, las maldiciones y las pérdidas de seres amados ya no existiría más. Todo había dejado demasiadas huellas en ellos; huellas dolorosas e imborrables, que ahora debían superar de una manera u otra. Y Ban no tuvo que pensarlo demasiado: lo haría al lado de la mujer a la que había amado durante tanto tiempo, que ya no recordaba cómo se podía vivir sin hacerlo y ni tan siquiera cómo y por qué surgió aquel sentimiento.

Aquella noche, estaba en el balcón de su habitación. Una habitación perteneciente a una pequeña casa que ahora era de él y de Elaine. Por fin, su vida era completa. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía tanto desasosiego?

Muchas veces, se sentía aplastado por la cotidianidad, machacado por la genial vida que tanto había anhelado pero que ahora no le llenaba, como si estuviera buscando algo etéreo que no sabía qué era ni dónde se encontraba.

El cielo en aquella zona rural, apartada del bullicio incesante de la ciudad, se veía muy distinto. Habían decidido mudarse lejos de Liones, lejos del Bosque del Rey Hada, lejos de todos y de todo lo que, en otro tiempo, les dañó. Las estrellas brillaban con una intensidad diferente, el cielo tenía otro color –tanto de día como de noche–, el aire entraba en los pulmones de una forma mucho más limpia y profunda y ni siquiera el amor se vivía con la misma vehemencia que cuando no podía estar junto a Elaine.

Mientras observaba aquel cielo que le resultaba tan especial como extraño, perdido entre tantos pensamientos contradictorios, sintió unas delicadas manos acariciándole el estómago y un pequeño cuerpo posándose sobre su espalda. Se quedó, en principio, congelado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Parecía que estaba soñando aún, pero aquello era la más pura realidad.

Se dio la vuelta y la vio; radiante, sonriente, con la mirada con más luz y bondad que había podido observar jamás. Era absoluta pureza, pero, en ese momento, Ban recordó otro tipo de mirada; unos ojos color miel que denotaban decisión, carácter y generosidad. Un vacío extraño se instaló en su pecho ante ese recuerdo tan vívido, pero intentó concentrarse en lo que tenía delante.

Era Elaine. Era la mujer a la que había amado, a la que había deseado casi con locura, a la que había buscado incesantemente y a la que había prometido que haría suya justo antes de verla sangrar y morir entre sus brazos para salvar a un ser con tan poco valor como él, que siempre se había dedicado a mentir, a robar y a no confiar en absolutamente nadie.

Por eso, aquella noche cumpliría con lo que debía hacer. Llevaba mucho tiempo rehuyendo de sus promesas, recordando a medias otras manos, otro cuerpo, otros besos. Y eso ya no tenía sentido.

Debía seguir su destino, recorrer el camino que le correspondía. Y ese destino no era otro que estar con Elaine, que amar a Elaine. No había otra vía, aunque no supiera ya si aquello era lo mejor para ambos, si aquello era lo que tenía que ser, si aquello era algo que le siguiera ilusionando o que valiese la pena.

Llevó sus manos hacia el rostro de la chica y la impulsó hacia él para besarla de la manera más gentil que conocía. Le parecía casi un pecado tocar aquella piel tan frágil porque temía mancharla con su inmundicia. La había idealizado tanto, que le parecía casi una deidad, un ente perfecto que no merecía que un simple ser humano le arrancase su divinidad.

La siguió besando, como tantas otras veces había hecho, mientras la acariciaba sin cesar y la conducía lentamente a la cama de la habitación. La tumbó allí, en aquella superficie mullida, y le vio el rostro ilusionado y algo nervioso, sonrojado por la inminencia de aquel acto que iba a suceder entre los dos.

Por sí misma, animada por sus sentimientos, por su propia excitación y por las ganas de sentir a Ban uniéndose a ella por completo –algo que llevaba albergando en su interior por demasiado tiempo–, se quitó el vestido, revelando la lechosa piel de su estómago, de sus senos, de su sexo y de su cuerpo entero.

Ban inspiró una gran cantidad de aire a través de sus pulmones, sintiendo cómo su propia excitación subía y se manifestaba en su cuerpo. Se desnudó también y se subió a la cama, bajando la vista para recorrer la desnudez de Elaine, para grabarse cada rincón en la memoria; una desnudez femenina peculiar que nunca antes había presenciado, con unas proporciones un poco más pequeñas y desprovista de curvas definidas, pero que no le disgustaba.

Si comparaba aquella anatomía con el referente más inmediato que tenía del cuerpo de una mujer, las diferencias eran evidentes. No recordaba demasiado bien aquella noche que había compartido con Jericho, pero sí algunos retazos y uno de sus recuerdos era el cuerpo de la chica. Tenía el cuerpo mucho más definido, los pechos con más volumen, era más mujer.

Ban se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Elaine, recorriendo los pequeños senos con su lengua, preparándola para lo que vendría. Sabía que la virginidad femenina es algo complejo, pues a menudo las mujeres sienten dolor en aquellas primeras veces. Y sabía que, por más cuidado que tuviera, en cierta medida, acabaría dañándola.

–Ban –gimió Elaine contra sus labios después de que este acabara de besar sus pechos y se acercara de nuevo a su rostro–. Yo… yo nunca he hecho esto… –reveló con vergüenza y nerviosismo.

–No pasa nada, yo tampoco –mintió él descaradamente, pero ¿qué podía decirle?

¿Que hacía no demasiado tiempo había tomado a otra mujer cuando le había prometido que ella sería la primera, la única? ¿Que antes había habido algunas otras? No quería ver la decepción en sus ojos tan pronto, no encontrándose los dos en aquella insustancial luna de miel en la que, por el momento, vivían.

Cuando consideró que todo estaba preparado, entró en el cuerpo del hada con sumo cuidado, pero no funcionó del todo, pues observó cómo sus labios se fruncían con fuerza y cómo sus ojos se apretaban en una mueca de dolor.

¿Se habría sentido Jericho también así cuando estuvieron juntos en aquella maltrecha posada? No lo recordaba demasiado bien, pero presentía que sí. Jericho era una chica joven que nunca había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera superar a su hermano, adquirir más fuerza y poder o demostrar su valía como guerrera, así que lo más lógico era que no hubiese estado con otro hombre antes de él.

Aquella noche, mientras le hacía el amor a Elaine, en esa cama no fueron solo dos, porque, durante todo el transcurso del acto, Jericho estuvo presente en la mente del bandido, como si se tratara del fantasma de sus errores; un fantasma que no lo dejaba disfrutar de lo que a la vida tanto le había costado ofrecerle.

–Te quiero, Ban –dijo Elaine, sincera, cuando su unión finalizó.

–Yo también te quiero –y no la engañó; no en eso.

Estaba dispuesto a enmendar sus errores; todos los que había cometido, tanto con Elaine como con Jericho, aunque supiera que para hacerlo con la chica de cabello lila era demasiado tarde.

Se decidió a hacer feliz a Elaine porque, tal vez así, sus remordimientos desaparecerían para siempre, sin saber que la huella que había dejado en Jericho era tan profunda, que no se podría borrar jamás.

Cuando Elaine se quedó durmiendo, totalmente abrazada a su cuerpo desnudo, observó con atención su rostro relajado, su media sonrisa dormida y la tranquilidad que todo su ser emanaba.

Sabía que no merecía su amor y, muy probablemente, el de Jericho tampoco. Sin embargo, este sí sabría aprovecharlo.

No quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de que su alma descansara por fin.

* * *

Llevaba cinco meses encerrada en la casa que heredó de Gustaf. Salía prácticamente para lo necesario; comprar víveres para subsistir sin llamar demasiado la atención. No se sentía igual que antes. Desde que recibió la noticia de que iba a ser madre y desde que Ban se fue con Elaine para no regresar, se dio cuenta de que no podría volver a ser la misma.

Por ese entonces, tenía dos opciones: convertirse en alguien mejor que su versión anterior, alguien quien luchara por cumplir sus sueños y proveer a su futuro hijo de un porvenir digno, o abandonarse a su suerte, intentar sobrevivir con lo mínimo y sin planear qué haría cuando diera a luz.

De momento, había escogido la segunda opción.

Recordaba que, desde que habían pasado aquella noche juntos, había podido hablar con Ban en dos ocasiones. La primera, en el entierro de su hermano, donde estaba tan rota de dolor, que la presencia del hombre al que amaba le resultó, en cierto modo, casi prescindible, aunque valorase el apoyo que le estaba brindando, y la segunda, sentados en el tejado de aquella casa que ahora se había convertido en su guarida, donde le habló con palabras que para ella eran carentes de significado.

Ser feliz. Es gracioso que le desees la felicidad a alguien a quien has rechazado de forma sistemática y a quien has ilusionado para nada, dejándole a su cargo algo tan grande que no puede llegar a asimilarlo del todo.

En realidad, Jericho no lo culpaba. ¿Cómo hacerlo, si fue ella quien lo perseguía siempre, quien iba detrás de él fuese donde fuese, quien decidió callar la noticia de que estaba embarazada? Claro que no, culpar a Ban solo sería echar balones fuera, quitarse de encima una responsabilidad que solo le pertenecía a ella.

Realmente, ya no sabía si lo seguía amando. La cáscara en la que se había convertido su cuerpo ya no era capaz de albergar sentimiento alguno dentro. Ni siquiera sentía ilusión por el bebé, no había ido a que un médico lo revisara para saber si se encontraba bien de salud. Ni siquiera le importaba cómo estaba ella misma.

Se pasaba los días en la cama o sentada mirando el cielo ajetreado por la ventana, intentando buscar el lugar donde su antiguo yo, optimista, aventurero y con ganas de progresar, había quedado.

No le gustaba demasiado mirarse al espejo, mucho menos si se trataba de observar su cuerpo desnudo. Se sentía una madre negligente, una mala persona a quien ni siquiera le importaba el ser que crecía en sus entrañas.

Recibía, de vez en cuando, visitas de Guila, quien no era demasiado bien recibida, pero que no cesaba en su empeño de devolverle el alma dentro del cuerpo.

–¡Jericho, te he traído algo para comer! –le dijo alzando la voz desde el umbral de la puerta para que pudiera escucharla.

Guila había decidido hacer una copia de las llaves de la casa de Jericho porque normalmente no la dejaba entrar. Así que, un día que consiguió pasar, le quitó las llaves e hizo unas nuevas para ella. De esa forma, podría entrar cuando quisiera.

La chica de cabello lila estaba tumbada en su cama, vestida únicamente con un camisón fino. Su vientre se había abultado bastante a esas alturas del embarazo y le dificultaba el hacer algunas cosas.

–¿Sabes? Alguien ha venido a verte.

Aunque escuchó las palabras, continuó tumbada, dándoles la espalda a su amiga y al visitante desconocido, y cerró los ojos sin interés.

–Hola, Jericho.

La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No se esperaba para nada que la dueña de esa voz fuera a visitarla. Lentamente, se sentó en la cama y se levantó después, arrastrando los pies hasta darle la vuelta a la cama y sentarse en el otro borde, quedando justamente enfrente de las dos personas que habían entrado instantes atrás en su habitación.

–Hola, Elizabeth. ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó en un tono monótono, totalmente impropio de su persona.

Ya no recordaba muy bien el tono de su voz y escucharse a sí misma hablando le resultó un tanto extraño.

–Muy bien, ¿y vosotros? –las palabras le salieron cariñosas, cándidas, y se aproximó hasta la cama, sentándose a su lado para acariciarle el vientre con amor.

Jericho no sabía bien qué contestar a eso, por tanto, no lo hizo. No sabía si estaba bien, mal, alegre o cansada. No estaba, en realidad. Y tampoco se encontraba en condiciones de contestar por el bebé porque no conocía su estado realmente.

–Ban ha regresado a Liones. Me ha preguntado por ti.

Fue entonces cuando su cuerpo reaccionó y una emoción, como hacía mucho tiempo que no sucedía, le atravesó el pecho: el miedo.

–¿¡No le habrás dicho nada de mi situación, verdad!? –le cuestionó aterrada, sujetándola por los hombros sin ejercer demasiada fuerza.

Para los habitantes de Liones, quienes veían de tanto en cuanto a Jericho, no era un secreto que estaba embarazada. Claro que no todo el mundo sabía quién era el padre, aunque aquella reacción por su parte le reveló a Elizabeth que era Ban. En cierto modo, ella sospechaba algo, pero ahora podía confirmarlo.

–No, Jericho, yo no soy nadie para hablar de tus asuntos. Le he dicho que no estabas en la ciudad en estos momentos.

La chica pudo, entonces, suspirar aliviada.

–Gracias… –susurró despacio mientras sentía su ritmo cardíaco ralentizándose y soltaba su agarre.

–Eso no significa que no piense que deberías contárselo.

–No voy a hacerlo. Está viviendo su vida de ensueño con Elaine y no seré yo quien se la estropee –sostuvo con determinación y, después de una breve pausa, volvió a hablar–. No se lo merece…

Elizabeth la miró con detenimiento. Hacía varios días que Guila había ido a buscarla para pedirle ayuda. No es que fueran cercanas en absoluto, pero la chica de cabello blanco era muy altruista y, siempre que estuviera en su mano ayudar a los demás, lo haría. Y tenía una ligera idea de cómo hacerlo.

–Guila está muy preocupada por ti. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Jericho?

Ante aquella pregunta, la joven fulminó con la mirada a su amiga por meterse en donde no la llamaban. No entendía qué estaba haciendo Elizabeth en su habitación si ellas apenas habían hablado en un par de ocasiones. Y mucho menos entendía que le estuviese preguntado esas cosas ni que estuviese preocupándose por ella o por el bienestar del bebé.

–¿Es por el bebé? ¿Te molesta? –volvió a hablar ante el silencio de Jericho.

En ese momento, pensó que tal vez sí, que ese era su gran problema, pero las siguientes palabras de Elizabeth le dieron a entender que su gran problema, en realidad, era solamente ella misma.

–Claro que no, si te molestara, te habrías deshecho de él. Sabes dónde y cómo se hace, ¿verdad? Todas lo sabemos en la ciudad.

Y era cierto. Todas las muchachas de Liones sabían que había una mujer que se denominaba a sí misma como una curandera y que practicaba abortos a aquellas chicas que se habían quedado embarazadas por accidente y no querían seguir adelante con ello por diversos motivos.

–Dime, Jericho, ¿de cuántos meses estás?

–Creo que de unos cinco... –respondió vagamente, mirándola por primera vez a los ojos.

Sí, ellas nunca habían tenido un lazo especial que las uniera, más bien Elizabeth lo tenía con Elaine, pero ahora se daba cuenta de la gran persona que era. No sabía cómo podía seguir en pie después de todo lo que le había sucedido. La admiraba. Y se dio cuenta de que, si aquella chica que había sufrido tanto durante sus múltiples vidas, había conseguido salir adelante, ¿por qué ella no iba a hacerlo?

–Cinco, ¿eh? Creo que a estas alturas ya puedo sentirlo –profirió y Jericho se quedó un poco sorprendida porque no entendía sobre qué estaba hablando exactamente–. ¿Quieres saber el sexo del bebé?

Al principio, se sintió un poco mareada, como si algo que le faltaba hubiese vuelto, pero, justamente después, un torrente de calidez le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin sentir aquella sensación? Más bien, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sin sentir algo?

–¿Pu-puedes hacer eso? –preguntó dubitativa, ante lo que Elizabeth afirmó con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza y una amplia sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

Entonces, dirigió su mano derecha hasta el vientre de Jericho, allí donde vivía y crecía ese pequeño ser que hasta ahora parecía no haber tenido presencia ni forma. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. De pronto, una especie de luz comenzó a irradiar de su mano. Pasados un par de minutos, separó la extremidad del cuerpo de Jericho. Abrió los ojos y la miró con cierto tinte de esperanza e ilusión.

–Es una niña y está sana.

Con solo escuchar aquellas palabras, Jericho sintió algunas lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, volvía a experimentar una emoción de forma intensa. Se abrazó el vientre entre lágrimas, pidiéndole perdón en silencio a su hija por haber perdido las ganas de existir, de avanzar, de sentir.

Tanto Guila como Elizabeth la miraron con emoción, aliviadas por observar que aquella joven que había plasmado siempre la alegría, el afán de superación y el orgullo volvía a existir. Tal vez nunca lo haría como antes, pero podría incluso derivar en una versión mejorada de sí misma.

Con el ruido de fondo de sus propios sollozos, los cuales le indicaban que seguía siendo un ser humano y que aún podía surgir algún sentimiento en su corazón, Jericho decidió que era su momento de resurgir, de volver a ser la persona que antes fue. O, más bien, de convertirse en quien realmente siempre había querido ser.

Todo comenzaba. Y, con ello, Jericho tomaba las riendas de su vida porque, a partir de ese momento, ella misma escribiría su propio destino.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Joder, cómo me ha costado escribir el principio del capítulo. Pero bueno, aquí está.

Espero de corazón que os esté gustando esta historia. La verdad es que me siento muy feliz escribiéndola y viendo el recibimiento que tiene; me alegra que haya gente que disfrute de historias de Ban y Jericho y que no sea yo la única. Y, por supuesto, agradezco profundamente vuestros comentarios, me llenan las palabras que este fic suscita, en serio.

En fin, después de tanto drama, al final llega un rayito de esperanza, ¿no? Ya veremos cómo resuelvo yo todo esto porque todavía no tengo ni idea.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


	4. Lo que está establecido

**-Insustancialidad-**

**Capítulo 3. Lo que está establecido**

* * *

_Jamás la había visto así. Y tampoco pensaba que la fuera a ver de esa manera en su vida._

_Aquella tarde habían estado patrullando la ciudad en la que se encontraban sin conseguir descifrar el enigma de devolver la vida a una persona que la había perdido. La reacción normal de la gente a la que preguntaban era la estupefacción, pero también estaba la burla, algo que Ban se encargaba de parar rápidamente y con métodos no demasiado ortodoxos. _

_Y, así, al caer el atardecer, ambos se adentraron en la taberna de la ciudad, mientras todos los borrachos miraban a Jericho –como de costumbre– y a la bolsa con dinero que llevaba colgada del cinturón._

_Fue entonces cuando Jericho se puso a beber desmedidamente. Ban se quedó mirándola con fijeza. Él apenas llevaba una jarra de cerveza mientras que la chica de cabello lila iba por la quinta. Sus ojos titilaban, brillantes de ebriedad y necesidad de afecto, mientras lo miraba. En su mirada color miel no había otra cosa que desesperación y soledad. Ban podía interpretarlo bien porque era lo mismo que veía e__n sus orbes rojizos c__ada vez que se miraba al espejo. _

–_Oi, Joricho, ¿piensas parar?_

_La chica se sujetó la cabeza con la mano derecha de forma inestable y se volvió a llevar la jarra a la boca con la otra extremidad._

–_¿Cuándo piensas… aprenderte mi nombre…?_

_Al ver su estado tan deplorable, Ban decidió actuar. Le apartó la jarra de la mano sin demasiado esfuerzo y bebió su contenido de una vez, mientras la veía frunciendo el ceño._

–_¡Eh! ¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!_

–_Jericho –pronunció despacio cada sílaba de su nombre de forma correcta–, te estás pasando ya, ¿no? –le reprochó, serio, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos._

–_Te he recogido en condiciones mucho peores. Además, pago yo. ¡Estoy en mi derecho! –dijo alzando la voz, pero el grito se diluyó entre el barullo de otros gritos de otros borrachos que llenaban el establecimiento._

_Ban se levantó de la silla de madera medio podrida en la que había estado sentado durante aproximadamente una hora y sujetó a Jericho del antebrazo para llevársela a rastras._

–_Es hora de irse de aquí._

_Entre tropezones, portazos y risas ebrias, Ban pudo llegar por fin a la habitación en la que pasarían aquella noche. La lluvia descargaba toda su furia en las calles de la ciudad, mientras que dentro del cuarto Jericho reía y Ban intentaba encerrarla. Y no debería costarle tanto, pues objetivamente hablando él era mucho más fuerte. Sin embargo, la chica era mucho más escurridiza cuando estaba bebida e intentaba desesperadamente volver a la taberna._

_Cuando consiguió cerrar la puerta, la empujó hacia la cama y los muelles rechinaron tanto que pensó que se habría roto._

_Jericho tenía la cara escondida entre la almohada y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Perfecto, al empujarla la había lastimado y estaba incluso sollozando. Sin embargo, cuando le dio la vuelta con cuidado para comprobar que estaba bien, vio que seguía riéndose. Soltó sin delicadeza el brazo que había sostenido anteriormente y sus ojos, afilados, se clavaron con enfado en su rostro._

–_¿Te parece gracioso? –preguntó Ban con desprecio._

_La chica siguió riendo un rato y, cuando pudo terminar, suspiró para después componer una sonrisa amplia aunque repleta de nostalgia y desamparo._

–_¿Cuándo lo haces tú es gracioso, pero cuando lo hago yo no?_

_La pregunta la lanzó al aire mientras miraba al techo de la habitación, que estaba bastante deteriorado por las humedades. Ban se quedó congelado en el mismo sitio, de pie, sin apartar su vista de la cama, de ella y de sus ojos tristes perdidos en la parte superior del cuarto._

–_¿Qué dices?_

_Jericho se incorporó para sentarse, cruzó las piernas y se las sujetó con los brazos, justo como hacía cuando era pequeña y su hermano la regañaba._

–_¿Qué pasa, te parece mal que me emborrache?_

–_Sí –afirmó con rotundidad, serio._

–_¿Por qué? ¿Porque no es lo que está establecido, lo que es correcto? –Jericho lo miró a los ojos y la sonrisa ya no era triste, sino de superioridad–. Los hombres podéis hacer todo lo que queráis, ¿verdad? Pero las mujeres, no. No podemos emborracharnos, no nos puede gustar la lucha porque sentís que os comemos el terreno –hizo una breve pausa, acordándose de su padre, de su hermano, de todas las personas que alguna vez la habían menospreciado por el simple hecho de ser mujer– y tampoco nos puede gustar el sexo demasiado, solo lo justo para satisfaceros a vosotros._

_Al decir la última frase, se puso de rodillas en la cama y pegó los brazos a su torso, juntando así sus senos en un pronunciado escote, mientras miraba a Ban desde abajo. Probablemente estaba diciendo y haciendo todo aquello porque se había pasado con el alcohol y porque no recordaría nada a la mañana siguiente._

–_Yo nunca he dicho eso._

_El hombre la miraba, todavía muy serio, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior que intentaba ignorar con fuerza e insistencia. Y precisamente quería ignorarlo porque sabía a ciencia cierta lo que era aquella sensación de ardor, de hormigueo recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. _

–_Pero lo piensas –espetó Jericho y después se echó en la cama con pesadez y se puso de lado, dándole la espalda al bandido–. Todos lo pensáis…_

–_Duérmete ya, Jericho._

_Ban se sentó en el suelo, estiró las piernas y se puso su saco en la nuca para intentar descansar aunque fuera un poco. Cerró los ojos con hastío, pero su tranquilidad se rompió cuando la chica de cabello lila decidió que todavía no había acabado de hablar._

–_Ban, ¿qué es lo que me falta para que te fijes en mí? ¿Qué es lo que tiene ella que no tenga yo…? –susurró con suavidad._

_Él no contestó nada. No era que a Jericho le faltara algo, simplemente es que no era Elaine. Y eso era un hecho que nadie podría cambiar jamás. Era triste y sufría por el desamor de la chica, pero no estaba en su mano hacer nada para cambiarlo._

_Después de unos minutos, se levantó y se acercó a la cama, donde Jericho ya estaba durmiendo. Se asomó un poco para verle el rostro; estaba ligeramente enrojecido. Le acarició la mejilla cariñosa y fraternalmente y después la arropó._

_En realidad, llevaba razón. ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir lo establecido, lo que debemos hacer porque otros nos lo exigen? Él nunca lo había hecho, siempre había ido por libre, sin hacer caso de nada ni nadie, y no veía justo reprochárselo a Jericho. La admiraba sinceramente. Ese afán de superación era algo que le fascinaba de ella. En resumen: era una gran chica._

_Fue entonces cuando Ban se dio cuenta de que no le faltaba absolutamente nada para que se fijara en ella –pues tenía todas las cualidades que le gustaban de una mujer–, sino que la incógnita era qué demonios tenía de especial para que Jericho se hubiese fijado en él._

* * *

Cuando los recuerdos se te agolpan en la mente y se adentran hasta las profundidades más recónditas del alma –aquellas que ni siquiera sabías o recordabas que existían–, ¿qué debes hacer?

Esa pregunta llevaba un tiempo en la cabeza de Ban estancada. Su vida perfecta proseguía su curso, llenándolo cada vez más de soledad. Se sentía tan raro. Era como si ya no fuera él. Nada le removía los sentimientos, nada hacía que su corazón se acelerara como antes; todo era insustancial en su ahora desgastado por los recuerdos del pasado.

Sintió, como de costumbre, las manos de Elaine posándose en su estómago. Era un hábito que el hada había adoptado desde hacía un tiempo. Siempre solía tener un momento de reflexión al final del día apoyado en la barandilla de su balcón y Elaine siempre solía devolverlo a la realidad con ese simple gesto.

Sintió un ligero beso en su espalda y cómo apoyaba la mejilla contra su cuerpo después. Se dio la vuelta y le sonrió vacíamente, como llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo sin que ella se diera –o quisiera darse– cuenta.

Elaine se acercó para besarlo en los labios y, cuando la situación se estaba poniendo más intensa de lo normal, el hombre de cabello plateado se separó de ella, dejándola un poco desconcertada.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con asombro.

–Nada. Solo que hoy no me apetece –dijo y después volvió a darse la vuelta para apoyarse en la barandilla del balcón y mirar la inmensidad de aquel extraño cielo.

Elaine adoptó la misma posición para acompañarlo.

–¿Y eso?

Ban giró el rostro y se quedó mirándola fijamente, gesto que le fue correspondido enseguida. Después, sonrió recordando el significado de las palabras que iba a materializar a continuación.

–¿Es que a los hombres tiene que apetecernos siempre hacerlo? Pues no –se contestó a sí mismo mientras Elaine también le sonreía–. No me tendré que inventar que me duele la cabeza, ¿no?

Los dos comenzaron a reír y el hada llevó una de sus manos hasta la de Ban, que seguía inamovible en la barandilla, para acariciarla despacio. Se quedaron de nuevo con la vista fija en el cielo.

«Me gusta ir en contra de lo establecido, justo como a ti».

–Elaine, quiero ir de visita a Liones.

–¿A verlos a todos? –preguntó abstraída por el paisaje.

–Sí, a todos.

A todos. A absolutamente todos. A Jericho, por supuesto, también.

Así, a los dos días, emprendieron el viaje de regreso. No sería para volver a vivir allí, sino simplemente una visita para comprobar que todo seguía bien, incluso sin que ellos estuvieran presentes.

Lo primero que hizo Elaine fue dirigirse hacia la casa de su hermano y de Diane, pero Ban tenía otros planes. Por eso, le preguntó si podría ir primero al Boar Hat a ver a Meliodas y a charlar en privado con él porque llevaban más de un año sin saber nada el uno del otro. Elaine aceptó sin titubear, sabiendo que también debía dejarle su privacidad y su espacio.

Al entrar, una bofetada de nostalgia lo golpeó, pero no dolió, sino que le entraron ganas de llorar, de volver a los tiempos en los que todos estaban juntos viviendo aventuras, aunque también algunas desdichas que no quería recordar.

Meliodas salió en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose. Vio la espalda de Ban, quien estaba absorto mirando cada rincón de la taberna.

–Ban –lo llamó simplemente.

–Capi –dijo cuando se dio la vuelta ante el sonido de su voz.

Después, ambos se unieron en un abrazo cálido y lleno de añoranza y Ban sintió un ardor especial que llevaba mucho tiempo sin experimentar en su corazón.

–¿Cómo estás? ¿Y Elizabeth? ¿Y los demás? –cuestionó ansioso cuando se separaron.

–Todo bien. Todo está bien –repitió alegre, como siempre–. Elizabeth está en la habitación descansando.

–¿Descansando? Si son las dos de la tarde.

–Elizabeth está embarazada.

La sonrisa se amplió en los rostros de los dos amigos, siendo conscientes de todo el sufrimiento que la pareja había soportado y de que eso ya no existía ni existiría nunca más.

–No me jodas. Qué bien.

–¿Quieres pasar a verla? –sugirió, señalando la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba.

–Tal vez luego. Ahora quiero que me hagas un favor.

Ban borró la sonrisa y sus labios se apretaron en una rígida y tensa línea. ¿Cómo decía aquello para que Meliodas no lo malinterpretara? Quizás la realidad era que sí quería que todo se malinterpretara o, más bien, que se interpretara de la forma más precisa, que su mejor amigo descubriera y sacara a la luz todo lo que tenía guardado en su interior, como siempre había logrado hacer.

Meliodas se quedó mirándolo insistentemente, dándole pie a que hablara.

–Quiero que me lleves a ver a Jericho.

Entonces, el gesto del demonio también cambió. ¿A qué venía eso? Parecía que el objetivo de su visita era más bien el de ver a la chica de ojos miel que a ellos, quienes eran sus amigos desde hacía muchos años.

Además, había un problema mucho mayor del que Ban no era y tampoco podía ser conocedor.

–¿Por qué?

–Quiero verla. Le tengo mucho cariño y lo sabes –respondió simplemente, como si aquellas palabras fueran las más obvias que había pronunciado en toda su vida–. Y esta vez no me voy a creer eso de que no está en la ciudad.

Meliodas puso su cerebro a trabajar con presteza. No podía dejar que Ban fuera a la casa de Jericho por demasiados motivos, así que le tocaría improvisar.

–Bueno, yo la traeré aquí –informó disimulando totalmente su nerviosismo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque mientras, puedes ver a Elizabeth y a Hawk.

–Oh, claro, ¡el maestro! –dijo, relajándose por fin e intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que era lógico no presentarse en persona en casa de Jericho, aunque fuera lo que deseaba con irracionalidad desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Meliodas vio a su amigo adentrándose en la habitación, escuchó después la alegría de Elizabeth y el llanto desconsolado de Hawk y salió en busca de Jericho.

* * *

Observando con insistencia el menudo cuerpo que tenía enfrente, Jericho no podía creerse que alguna vez su hija le hubiese producido indiferencia o desesperanza. Era pequeña, muy suave y su aspecto era la evidencia más pura de su ascendencia. Tenía una capa fina de cabello plateado adornándole la cabeza y los ojos afilados y rojizos. La genética es algo de lo que no podemos escapar y Stephanie era una copia exacta de su padre. Ni en eso había tenido suerte, pues ni siquiera podía esconder la evidencia de que era hija de Ban.

De repente, escuchó un sonido gentil proveniente de la puerta de la casa. Llamó a Guila, quien se encontraba en la cocina, para que cuidara a Stephanie y fue a abrir.

Y no pudo esconder la sorpresa que se reflejó en sus ojos cuando vio al Pecado de la Ira sonriendo en el umbral de la puerta, esperando para adentrarse en la que un día fue la casa de Gustaf. Recordó entonces aquella visita que había tenido de Elizabeth hacía unos meses. ¿Qué sería lo próximo: Diane, King, Elaine o el mismo Ban en persona?

–¿Puedo pasar? –cuestionó con simpatía ante el silencio imperante entre los dos.

Jericho parpadeó varias veces y eso pareció regresarla de vuelta a ese extraño momento.

–Claro, claro. Pasa.

La chica se apartó, dejando a Meliodas entrar. Él recorrió con la vista toda la estancia y Jericho, extrañada, preguntó sin rodeos el motivo de su visita.

–Perdona que sea tan directa, pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Él sonrió más ampliamente. Era evidente que le preguntara eso. A fin de cuentas, nunca habían tenido relación alguna. Podía recordar vagamente un par de ocasiones en las que se habían dirigido la palabra, de hecho.

–Quiero ver a tu hija, ¿puedo? –solicitó con seguridad.

–Sí –dijo ella automáticamente, sabiendo que no podría librarse de su petición.

Lo condujo hacia la habitación, donde Guila jugaba con una niña pequeña, de apenas algunos meses de vida y con unos rasgos fáciles de identificar y que Meliodas llevaba viendo en otra persona durante muchísimos años.

Guila salió sin preguntar absolutamente nada, sabiendo que sobraba en ese lugar y en ese momento. Meliodas se acercó hacia la cuna de la pequeña y empezó a jugar con ella, mientras la chica de ojos miel, incrédula, los miraba sin entender cómo se había producido aquella situación.

–Voy a ser padre en unos meses, ¿sabes?

–Qué bien. ¿Vienes buscando consejo? –dijo con algo de soberbia, todavía contrariada.

–No. Vengo a conocer a la hija de mi mejor amigo –se volteó para ver su gesto asombrado y le sonrió de nuevo.

Jericho se sentó en la cama, sintiendo que las fuerzas la habían abandonado, pero aquella sensación no duró demasiado porque no estaba dispuesta a volver a ser el recipiente vacío que fue en otros tiempos.

–Es imposible de esconder, supongo.

–Es exactamente igual que él.

Meliodas soltó la mano de Stephanie y se sentó en la cama junto a Jericho mientras la veía con los ojos fijos en el suelo y con una sonrisa triste y melancólica instalada en sus labios.

–Ban está aquí –contó y después hizo una ligera pausa–. Me ha pedido verte y me ha dicho que esta vez no se creerá que no estás.

Era inevitable. Algún día aquello sucedería y Jericho era consciente de que esta vez no podría escapar del enfrentamiento entre los dos. Sin embargo, si podía lograr evitar que supiera de la existencia de Stephanie, lo haría sin dudar un segundo. No quería que estuvieran ligados por obligación y sí, podía sonar injusto, cruel, egoísta, pero era su decisión y lo que consideraba que era correcto no solo para él, sino para su hija, para ella misma y hasta para Elaine.

–Solo está de visita. Te está esperando en el Boar Hat. Con lo cabezón que es, seguro que si no vas se presenta aquí.

Jericho suspiró. Sabía que Meliodas tenía razón, que estaba intentando ayudarla a esconder su secreto y no desaprovecharía aquella valiosa oportunidad.

–Iré.

Y eso hizo. Dejó a Stephanie a cargo de Guila y juntos se encaminaron al encuentro con Ban.

Durante todo el camino, fue preguntándose la razón por la que Ban quería verla con tanta urgencia. Supuso que deseaba librarse de la carga de haberle roto el corazón, que quería estar completamente tranquilo para no tener remordimientos y poder disfrutar al máximo de su idílica vida con Elaine.

Al llegar, se sintió extraña, como si estuviera fuera de lugar, fuera de su papel de personaje secundario y robándole protagonismo a los que de verdad importaban, sin entender todavía qué hacía exactamente allí. Entraron entre el silencio autoimpuesto por parte de los dos y Meliodas llamó enseguida a Ban para que saliera, adentrándose justo después en la habitación.

El hombre de mirada rojiza salió y, cuando conectó sus ojos con los de Jericho, sintió una suerte de calidez adentrándose en su pecho y dándole sentido a su paralizada existencia.

Fue como un impulso, pero en un solo segundo se encontró a sí mismo abrazando el cuerpo de Jericho con anhelo y respirando el aroma procedente de su cuello, mientras ella abría los ojos todo lo que sus cuencas le permitían y dejaba los brazos lánguidos a los costados del bandido sin ser capaz de responder aquel abrazo.

Lo percibió como un gesto de protección, de hermandad, cuando era todo lo contrario; era un grito de auxilio que clamaba paz y libertad, pero que ninguno de los dos supo interpretar de forma adecuada.

Después de unos minutos, Jericho respondió al abrazo, pero sin tanta efusividad y por un período corto de tiempo. Entonces, se alejó un poco y consiguió separarse de él. Se miraban casi sin parpadear, como si el trascurso de la vida se hubiese detenido en ese momento, en la noche en la que se consolaron el uno al otro contra la pared de aquella posada, necesitados de cariño y huyendo de la soledad, en el instante en el que Ban le salvó la vida.

Todo se movía por sus mentes de forma rápida en una especie de fotogramas, como si se tratara de una película, hasta que el hombre fue capaz de articular las palabras que necesitaba.

–Jericho…

Nunca pensó que pronunciar –ya de forma correcta– su nombre le pudiera producir tanto sosiego. Se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello lila, el cual llevaba suelto y se había dejado crecer; ahora le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, casi a la altura del pecho.

–Tienes el pelo más largo –soltó con naturalidad, sin darse cuenta de lo incómoda que estaba siendo la situación para ella–. Estás muy guapa.

Jericho no pudo remediarlo. Se apartó con suavidad otra vez de él, desvió la mirada hacia al suelo y se sonrojó, levemente avergonzada.

Ban sonrió complacido y continuó hablando.

–¿Lo conseguiste? –cuestionó directamente, sabiendo que ella lo entendería a pesar de la escasez de sus palabras.

La chica no pudo evitar mirarlo directamente y, con el brillo del orgullo presente en todos sus gestos, afirmó:

–Sí.

Ban sonrió orgulloso, complacido. Siempre había creído en ella y por fin había podido demostrar que era su destino convertirse en Caballera Sagrada.

–Sabía que lo harías –el silencio volvió a imperar, Jericho no estaba demasiado receptiva y podía comprender el porqué–. ¿Estás bien?

Como respuesta, simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Sin embargo, podía ver que Ban ya no sabía cómo estimular sus escuetas reacciones y decidió soltarse un poco porque probablemente esa sería la última vez que se verían. En realidad, todo era mejor así; cada uno viviendo sus propias vidas y bien distanciados del otro para no volver a dañarse nunca más.

–¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

¿Cómo se contesta a eso cuando no tienes rumbo en la vida desde hace un buen tiempo? Ban no sabía responderse a sí mismo, así que fingió. De todas formas, ¿qué más daba volver a mentir? No era la primera vez que lo hacía y estaba seguro de que no sería la última.

A veces, las mentiras son necesarias. ¿Por qué los seres humanos mentimos? Normalmente es por egoísmo, pero hay algunas ocasiones –que son la minoría– en las que mentimos para proteger del dolor a alguien a quien queremos o para salvarnos a nosotros mismos de la verdad; algo que, al final, también acaba siendo egoísta.

–Sí, todo es genial.

Después de aquello, intercambiaron algunas frases más, todas vacías, todas insustanciales, todas sin sentido alguno. Porque ya no eran juntos, porque ya no eran libres y tampoco trascendentales para absolutamente nadie; mucho menos el uno para el otro.

El mundo es un lugar extraño, frío y oscuro y, cuando pensamos que hemos encontrado lo que nos hacía realmente falta, resulta que no, que nunca es suficiente, que seremos inconformistas por siempre y que queremos lo que no tenemos y no podemos alcanzar.

–Yo me tengo que ir ya, Ban. He dejado algo pendiente de hacer.

Miró los ojos del hombre y el parecido con los que veía a diario la abrumó. Por un solo segundo, se le cruzó por la mente contárselo todo, pero no pudo, porque sus razones para no hacerlo pesaban mucho más que las que tenía para decirlo en aquella balanza de lo correcto y lo necesario que ella misma se había inventado y autoimpuesto.

Se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y, justo cuando la iba a cruzar, volvió a escuchar la voz de aquel hombre al que tanto había amado; al que, probablemente, amaría durante el resto de sus días.

–¿Eres feliz?

La pregunta la llevó de vuelta a aquella tarde en el tejado de su casa, en la que los dos se despidieron para lo que ella pensaba que sería por siempre. Sopesó las posibilidades, buscó en los recuerdos de su vida actual, de su sueño cumplido y de la sonrisa de su hija al despertar cada mañana.

–Sí –afirmó sincera, a pesar de que nunca imaginó que pudiese contestar de esa forma una pregunta que siempre había respondido con una negación.

Ban vio su cuerpo yéndose, alejándose de él sin siquiera voltearse para dedicarle una sonrisa cómplice y amorosa como antes. Los papeles se habían invertido entre ellos al parecer.

¿Y él? ¿Era feliz? De forma automática se contestó que sí, que tenía la vida que siempre había deseado con la mujer que más había amado. Pero, en realidad, no lo era, sino que todo su mundo estaba sumido en la más absoluta insustancialidad.

Y ya no sabía cómo escapar de eso.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Pues realmente no estaba en mis planes actualizar esta historia porque suponía que este mes estaría muy ocupada, pero como estoy confinada en mi casa, aburrida y sin mucho que hacer, decidí ponerme a escribir. Y ha sido tan gratificante. Las palabras me han salido con facilidad porque soy feliz escribiendo esta historia (ya lo he dicho en otras ocasiones).

Stephanie es un OC que creé en mi historia _**Anhelos**_ y ya que la tenía, pues la uso de nuevo.

Creo que también me ha ayudado mucho que he escrito mientras escuchaba la banda sonora –que es, oh, maravillosa– de _**Given**_, un manga/anime que es precioso y que recomiendo encarecidamente.

Como siempre, mil millones de gracias por el apoyo. Sin vosotras y vosotros este fic no sería posible. Gracias por leer y disfrutar.

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!


	5. Frente al espejo

**-Insustancialidad-**

**Capítulo 4. Frente al espejo**

* * *

–Elaine, ¿dónde dejo esto?

La voz del hombre retumbó en el vacío de la habitación, mientras sostenía la última caja de la mudanza entre sus manos sin saber dónde ponerla exactamente.

–¿Elaine? –gritó ligeramente para que pudiera escucharlo–. ¿Dónde estás?

–Voy, voy.

Ban se sentó con pesadez en el sillón, uno de los pocos muebles que estaban colocados en su sitio correctamente.

Habían vuelto por fin a Liones. Después de cinco años viviendo alejados del pasado, ya no habían podido aguantarlo más. La soledad compartida en la que estaban instaurados les había quebrado la voluntad y, finalmente, habían decidido regresar con los suyos. Después de todo, sus mejores amigos, su familia misma, estaban en la ciudad y ambos los necesitaban.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el hada cuando llegó a la habitación mientras se sacudía la ropa, que estaba ligeramente llena de polvo.

–Nada, quería saber dónde dejo esa caja –dijo señalándola.

–No sé, llévala al dormitorio y ahora la colocamos. Tengo que abrirla para ver qué es.

Elaine se quedó observando el semblante hastiado del hombre. Desde hacía tiempo que se le veía cansado, apático, sin mostrar absolutamente ninguna sensación o emoción. Era todo lo contrario de lo que había llegado a ser en el pasado, cuando se enamoraron y vivieron aquella trágica historia de amor y dolor inconmensurables. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo, que muchas veces es demoledor para las relaciones.

–Ban, ¿estás bien?

No. No estaba bien. Nada estaba bien y desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ya no sentía nada igual. Las risas cómplices, los silencios cómodos, la cercanía o las miradas dulces y amorosas eran a esas alturas irrecuperables. Los años los habían desgastado a ambos irremediablemente, haciendo que su relación se situara en la monotonía más absoluta.

–Claro que sí. Solo estoy algo cansado de la mudanza –mintió.

De todos modos, ya era un experto en mentirse a sí mismo y a los que lo rodeaban, ¿qué más daba una vez más?

Todo era completamente incorrecto. Llevaba cinco años de su vida con el alma malgastada, recordando en sueños efímeros la mirada de Jericho, pero no la del odio y la humillación de la Prisión de Baste o de su segundo enfrentamiento, no la amorosa y con vergüenza del viaje para recuperar a Elaine, no la de amargura y tristeza del entierro de Gustaf o del día de la primera despedida, en la que se suponía que su feliz vida comenzaría para no acabar nunca, sino otra. Concretamente, se le venían a la cabeza una y otra vez los iris mieles indiferentes del último encuentro en el Boar Hat.

Esa mirada se le clavaba cada día un poco más hondo y realmente ni siquiera entendía el porqué.

¿Qué sentido tenía experimentar aquellas sensaciones? Si siempre la había ignorado, había rechazado sus cándidos sentimientos, si lo lógico era seguir su guión preestablecido en el que la dama desamparada persigue al chico problemático para darse de bruces con la realidad de que su amor nunca será correspondido porque su corazón ya está ocupado por otra persona.

¿Por qué todo había tenido que cambiar tanto?

Esa realidad, con mucha frecuencia, le aplastaba las ganas de seguir fingiendo que todo iba bien y parecía ser que Elaine se había dado cuenta. Lo que el bandido no sabía era si ella se sentía tan hastiada de esa relación como él, porque no se atrevía a preguntar.

Si Elaine seguía albergando sentimientos amorosos en su interior, la destrozaría por completo al decirle que ya no estaba enamorado de ella. Si era al contrario, no quería saberlo por el simple hecho de que, si el hada ya no lo amaba, sus últimos años habrían perdido sentido por completo.

El viaje, el sufrimiento, su vuelta a la vida, la columna vertebral de su existencia se esfumaría y le daba demasiado miedo afrontar aquel hecho.

Siempre se había considerado alguien valiente, poderoso, fuerte –no en vano pertenecía a los Siete Pecados Capitales–. Sin embargo, últimamente se sentía el más cobarde, ruin y rastrero de todos los hombres. Por las decisiones que había tomado, sí, pero también por las que estaba dispuesto a tomar ahora que había vuelto a Liones.

Ban suspiró antes de dirigirse a la compañera de su insustancial vida.

–Necesito una cerveza…

Lo mejor que tenía Elaine era que lo conocía demasiado y, por lo tanto, sabía descifrarlo. Con esa frase no quería decir otra cosa que no fuera: «quiero ir a ver a Meliodas y que tú no vengas para poder estar los dos solos». Tal vez él no se percataba y lo hacía de forma inconsciente, pero ella sabía que eso era lo que realmente deseaba.

–¿Por qué no vas a ver a Meliodas y te relajas un rato? –le preguntó con una sonrisa a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá a su lado.

–¿Segura?

–Sí –afirmó y luego se quedó unos segundos pensando en que tal vez necesitaba algún tiempo de más con su amigo–. Puedes alargarla de más si quieres. No te esperaré para cenar.

Ban la miró y sonrió con sinceridad. Era cierto, lo conocía más que nadie en el mundo. Probablemente, más que lo que él mismo lo hacía. Se acercó hacia ella y le dio un beso en los labios.

–Gracias. Eres la mejor.

Ban se dirigió en silencio y despacio hacia la taberna de su mejor amigo. Por el camino, sintió a la muchedumbre agolpándose, el característico olor de las calles y los recuerdos de la sangre y las batallas. Pero, al contrario de lo que pensó que sentiría, no le produjo tristeza o rabia, sino una sensación extraña de hogar. Realmente aquel era el lugar al que pertenecía y se había dado cuenta al volver de que nunca debió haberlo abandonado.

–¿Me sirve una cerveza, camarero? –preguntó con sorna cuando llegó a la taberna de su amigo, quien estaba de espaldas limpiando una de las estanterías detrás de la barra, mientras se acercaba.

Meliodas se dio la vuelta, ya con la sonrisa instalada en el rostro, porque aunque pasaran más de mil años seguiría recordando aquella voz rasgada que lo llevaba a revivir tantas cosas.

–Desgraciado, pero ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sin venir?

–Algunos años, ¿no? –bromeó con simpatía.

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos cariñoso, el rubio sirvió una cerveza para cada uno y estuvieron hablando sin parar durante varias horas.

Ban lo echaba de menos y quería charlar con él, por supuesto, a fin de cuentas era su mejor amigo. Pero también era cierto que estaba allanando el camino para preguntarle por Jericho. La última vez que se vieron le preguntó directamente por ella y no quería darle la impresión de que no le importaba su amistad.

El silencio llegó. Por supuesto que no fue una situación incómoda para ninguno de los dos, pero el bandido se estaba devanando los sesos intentando conducir la conversación hacia Jericho.

–Bueno y… ¿cómo están todos?

–Ban, ya te lo he dicho antes. Están todos bien. Diane y King están…

–No, no –interrumpió rápidamente–. Me refiero a los Caballeros Sagrados.

–¿Y eso a ti desde cuándo te importa? –cuestionó Meliodas con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

–Desde siempre –mintió Ban descaradamente.

El demonio se quedó mirándolo con insistencia, siempre sonriendo. Sabía perfectamente por quién quería preguntar en realidad y ya le daba todo igual. No seguiría escondiendo secretos de nadie. Todos en esa ciudad conocían la existencia de Stephanie y la identidad de su padre y él estaba cansado de seguir mintiendo a su mejor amigo. No se lo contaría directamente, pero sí dejaría que lo descubriera por sus propios medios, es decir, llevado por la curiosidad y la necesidad de ver a la chica de cabello lila.

–Tú quieres saber de Jericho, ¿me equivoco?

Ban sonrió. Le parecía increíble la capacidad que tenía su antiguo capitán para adivinar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

–Exacto, eso quiero. Llevo mucho tiempo sin verla.

Reconocerlo en voz alta fue como un tanque de oxígeno. Volvió en sí, aunque solo fuera un poco y durante algunos escasos segundos.

–Bueno, puedes ir a buscarla a su casa. Sabes dónde está, ¿no? Si no está allí, suele ir al jardín que hay justo en la calle de detrás.

–Sí, más o menos sé dónde está –dijo, recordando que en la ocasión anterior le había pedido a Meliodas que le acompañase porque no sabía la localización de la casa con exactitud, pero ahora realmente quería estar a solas con ella–. Gracias, capi.

Ban se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrir, escuchó a Meliodas hablar de nuevo y se detuvo para escucharlo.

–Espera, antes tienes que saber algo sobre Jericho.

Se dio la vuelta extrañado, pero atento a lo que su amigo le tenía que decir.

–¿El qué?

Meliodas suspiró, sabiendo que una verdad a medias no consolaría su ansiedad cuando descubriera la noticia, pero no podía hacer más. No era su papel contárselo todo.

–Jericho tiene una hija –reveló mirándolo con total seriedad.

Ban sintió unos celos tremendos apoderándose de su pecho. Si Jericho tenía una hija, eso significaba que estaba con alguien. Por tanto, significaba que ya no sentía nada por él. ¿En qué posición lo dejaba todo aquello?

–Vale –dijo cuando pudo recuperarse de su asombro–. Gracias por contarme.

Se fue muy serio, con cara de furia y rabia, mientras Meliodas pensaba que todavía le quedaba por descubrir la sorpresa más grande que le daría la vida.

Hizo el camino desde el Boar Hat hasta la casa de Jericho muy rápido. Al llegar, tocó en repetidas ocasiones. No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Se encaminó entonces hacia el jardín que le había comentado Meliodas con paso firme y decidido.

La mente la tenía completamente nublada. No sabía cómo iba a afrontar el hecho de que hubiese otro hombre en la vida de Jericho y ni siquiera sabía que sentía rabia, sí, pero contra sí mismo. No contra Jericho, no contra su pareja, no contra su hija. El único culpable de todo lo que había sucedido en su vida en los últimos años no era más nadie que él, pero no estaba preparado para asumirlo aún. Mientras tanto, volcaría su frustración en otros, tal y como había hecho tantas veces.

Sin embargo, cuando el sendero de tierra acabó y pudo ver a Jericho sentada en el césped con una sonrisa afable y tranquila en sus labios, todo se calmó. Fue como pasar de nadar en unas aguas turbias y repletas de un oleaje fuerte a hacerlo en aguas mansas, sosegadas y cristalinas.

Ella no se había percatado aún de su presencia y eso hacía que pudiera observarla con más detenimiento.

Era preciosa y se odió en ese momento por no haberlo sabido ver antes. Nunca supo apreciarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

La vio alzando la mano para saludar a alguien –probablemente a su hija, que jugaba un tanto alejada de ella– y llevó la vista hacia la niña.

Cuando la observó, sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo, destrozándose en el proceso.

Los ojos, rasgados, carmesíes. El cabello del color de la plata recogido en dos coletas. No había duda posible. Esa niña era su hija. Era como mirarse en el espejo por las mañanas, como su propio reflejo, pues eran prácticamente iguales.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué debía hacer: huir, abrazarla, llorar o recriminarle a Jericho que no se lo hubiese dicho nunca?

Todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando desde los cimientos.

No le salía nada; estaba completamente paralizado, como si su cerebro no fuese capaz de enviar la orden correspondiente a su sistema nervioso para que algún músculo de su cuerpo se moviese.

Entonces, después de notar una mirada clavándose en su costado con insistencia, Jericho se giró hacia Ban. En un principio, abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero después sus labios se pusieron rígidos, mostrando así su seriedad. Lo observó y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente absorto. Su mirada viajaba sin cesar de ella a su hija, sin poderse creer la imagen de la que estaba siendo testigo.

Por fin, pudo moverse. Se acercó hacia Jericho, quien ahora miraba hacia el horizonte, vigilando lo que hacía Stephanie, y se sentó a su lado.

Estuvieron minutos enteros sin hablar. En realidad, parecieron horas, parecieron un mundo, porque ambos no podían creer lo que les estaba sucediendo.

Jericho pensaba que Ban no regresaría jamás y que, por tanto, nunca descubriría la existencia de su hija, viviendo así engañado, sí, pero en su feliz vida junto a su perfecta amada; el bandido no podía dejar de darle vueltas al hecho de que tenía una hija y de que no era de Elaine –como debía ser–, sino de Jericho.

Ban notó un creciente dolor de cabeza apretándole la sien. Había pasado por una montaña rusa de emociones en unas pocas horas: de la apatía a la ilusión, de la ilusión a la rabia y la frustración y, finalmente, de la ira al asombro más grande que había experimentado en todos los años que llevaba vivo.

–Parece que ya has aprendido a vestirte de mujer –bromeó Ban, no sabiendo si era el mejor momento para hacerlo, pero siendo consciente de que no era capaz de abordar el tema directamente.

Jericho lo miró de nuevo, completamente seria, pero, de un momento a otro, largó una ligera carcajada. La tensión se resquebrajó ligeramente. Después, volvió a mirar adonde estaba la niña.

–¿Siempre vas a seguir siendo igual de idiota?

Ban consiguió sonreír por el comentario. Luego, más silencio se instaló entre ambos.

Realmente no sabía qué decir. Una vez que se había calmado, no se veía con derecho de exigir, de reclamar nada porque Jericho había criado a esa niña completamente sola.

Sí, ciertamente la pequeña llevaba su sangre –eso era más que evidente–, pero no podía considerarse su padre, porque eso no se lleva en la carga genética, sino en el día a día. Y aquella niña de ojos rojizos y rasgados completamente idénticos a los suyos ni siquiera sabía quién era él. Aun con la evidencia del parecido entre ambos, era demasiado pequeña para darse cuenta de eso y tal vez lo mejor era que siguiera siendo de ese modo.

–Tu hija es preciosa –afirmó, sintiendo que esas eran las palabras más adecuadas.

Pero cómo le dolieron a Jericho.

–Sí –dijo, haciendo una breve pausa–. Se parece a su padre.

Eso fue un golpe bajo, ciertamente, pero Jericho consideraba que era lo que Ban merecía.

–¿Cómo se llama?

–Stephanie –respondió, escueta.

Ban comenzó a atar cabos. Probablemente, la última vez que se vieron la niña ya había nacido y, aun así, se lo escondió. Y no solo ella, pues estaba seguro de que todos los demás también lo sabían. Eso lo decepcionó y entristeció a partes iguales.

Sin embargo, había un problema mucho mayor: ¿cómo sería capaz de contárselo a Elaine? Tarde o temprano, aquel secreto se destaparía y lo último que quería era que sufriera. Pero, obviamente, esa noticia no iba a recibirla bien y no podría hacer nada para remediar el dolor que le provocaría.

Ban se tensó, aún sentado en el suelo, al ver que Stephanie se acercaba a ellos. Ni siquiera se percató de su presencia, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada, pero él estaba tan nervioso que las manos le comenzaron a sudar.

–Mami –llamó a Jericho entre jadeos porque los había alcanzado corriendo. Cuando respiró un poco, prosiguió–, ¿puedo ir a casa de Guila? Me prometió que me iba a dar pastel de chocolate.

–¿No es un poco tarde para comer pastel? –preguntó sarcástica la mujer de cabello lila, mientras observaba que el sol ya se estaba poniendo–. Pronto será la hora de cenar.

–Bueno, entonces voy a jugar con ella. Pero, por fa, mami, déjame ir.

Ante aquella mirada suplicante y aquella sonrisa llena de luz, Jericho no pudo negarse.

–Está bien.

La niña salió disparada y ambos la vieron corriendo y después entrando en una casa muy cercana al jardín. De nuevo estaban solos.

Sin embargo, Jericho no estaba dispuesta a seguir con esa batalla de silencios inquebrantables y verdades fingidas, así que se levantó para poner rumbo hacia su casa. Ban la imitó y se colocó justo enfrente de ella.

–Es hora de irme. Tengo que preparar la cena.

–¿Me invitas a cenar? –cuestionó Ban sin pensárselo siquiera.

Había sido un acto reflejo por completo, pero no se arrepintió.

Jericho lo miró, sonriendo con sorna, no pudiendo creerse que fuera tan atrevido. Aunque, al fin y al cabo, era Ban, así que no debería sorprenderle.

–Quiero conocer a Stephanie.

La mujer decidió ceder ante ese ruego silencioso. De momento, le daría una tregua y dejarían las cosas así. Ninguno se había atrevido a pronunciar con palabras el vínculo que unía a Ban con la niña, pero los dos eran demasiado conscientes porque habían vivido y recordaban bien aquella noche incorrecta de pasión desenfrenada y amor imposible en una posada cualquiera, de la que ya ni recordaban su localización ni mucho menos su nombre.

Simplemente asintió y se puso a caminar. Ban la siguió inmediatamente.

La casa estaba muy cerca, así que llegaron enseguida. Al entrar, Ban se sintió increíblemente bien; todo el lugar estaba impregnado con la esencia de Jericho y eso no hacía más que relajarlo.

–Siéntate en el sillón mientras lo preparo todo.

–¿No prefieres que te ayude? –ofreció, siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

–No –negó ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

Sin embargo, Ban no le hizo caso y la acompañó.

–¿No te he dicho que no vinieras?

–Bueno, necesitas la supervisión de un gran cocinero –presumió mientras se sentaba en una silla de la cocina.

A Jericho le parecieron muy extrañas, como fuera de lugar, esas intervenciones tan espontáneas. Habían estado tan tensos el uno con el otro en sus últimos encuentros que ya no recordaba bien el carácter bromista y sarcástico de Ban. Parecía que estaba viéndose desde fuera mientras lo acompañaba en ese viaje que realizaron juntos, pero nada más allá de la realidad: Ban estaba sentado en su cocina y reflejando una actitud que hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía.

Todo era completamente inverosímil, pero era real.

Negó con la cabeza suavemente con desaprobación, se colocó el delantal y se puso a cortar algunas verduras dándole la espalda a Ban.

Él solo podía observarla, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada un solo segundo de su figura.

Había cambiado tanto. Ya no había rastro de la chica perdidamente enamorada que lo perseguía, que se doblegaba ante su voluntad, que se sentía frustrada por no haber conseguido sus metas y por estar a la sombra de un hombre. Ahora, ante sus ojos, había una mujer fuerte, decidida, capaz de romper estereotipos y conseguir ser quien quisiera ser en la vida, incluso capaz de criar a una hija sola.

Se sentía ciertamente renovado, como si el alma le hubiese vuelto al cuerpo y Ban, el bandido, hubiese regresado. Y eso hizo: comportarse como realmente era.

Se levantó y se acercó por detrás a Jericho hasta posar su pecho en la espalda femenina, sintiendo un estremecimiento por su parte. Después, llevó la mano hasta la de Jericho para sujetar el cuchillo y susurrarle al oído: –No lo estás haciendo bien.

Comenzó a mover la mano lentamente y la otra la posó en la encimera, juntando así mucho más sus cuerpos.

A Jericho le costaba incluso respirar. No podía creer que estuviese teniendo esas reacciones, porque pensaba que Ban era cosa del pasado, que lo había olvidado por completo. No paraba de repetírselo en la cabeza, pero cada vez se ponía más nerviosa y el susurro de la voz ronca del hombre la había hecho estremecerse por completo.

Escuchar la puerta de su casa abriéndose fue como un oír un clic en su cabeza que la salvó de la perdición que le suponía desde siempre ese hombre. Lo empujó con la espalda de forma algo brusca y él la soltó.

–No te confundas, Ban. Yo ya no te necesito –espetó con toda la frialdad que pudo.

Con las palabras se puede mentir, pero con los gestos, con las reacciones, no. Y a pesar de decir eso, Ban la sintió temblar bajo su tacto, la notó nerviosa y a punto de ceder, experimentó la chispa electrizante del roce de sus cuerpos y supo que allí había verdad; que todo lo que intentaba esconder con el lenguaje no lo podía reprimir con sus actos.

Sonrió complacido al darse cuenta de eso, mientras Stephanie llegaba a la cocina y él volvía a sentarse en la misma silla en la que había estado antes.

–¡Mami, ya estoy en casa! –dijo la niña enérgicamente al entrar. Después se quedó fijamente mirando a Ban–. Mami, ¿quién es este señor?

Larga y complicada historia. Historia que, de hecho, no era el momento de narrar.

–Es… un amigo –titubeó Jericho mientras decía aquella infame mentira–. Hoy va a cenar con nosotras.

–Un placer, yo soy Ban –saludó el hombre mientras extendía su mano con simpatía.

Stephanie no dudó un segundo en corresponder el gesto con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

–Yo soy Stephanie.

Durante toda la cena y a pesar de las miradas afiladas y tensas que le dirigió Jericho, Ban sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, algo de paz.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Si fuera por mí, de verdad que escribiría a diario un capítulo de esta historia. Todos los días me dan ganas, pero no quiero acabarla tan pronto, porque tampoco creo que vaya a ser demasiado extensa, y me acabo conteniendo.

No tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento. Gracias de verdad, me llena mucho vuestro apoyo y me hace inmensamente feliz.

Este capítulo es un poco más relajado (excepto el momento del encontronazo y el descubrimiento de la verdad), y creo que no ha quedado tan dramático como los otros y eso, en cierta medida, está bien para respirar un momento.

Ban, al fin y al cabo, es Ban y es así.

Y nada más, yo ya me despido. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto.


	6. La batalla

**-Insustancialidad-**

**Capítulo 5. La batalla**

* * *

Con el olor de las especias inundándolo prácticamente todo, Elaine iba recorriendo el mercado con parsimonia aquella mañana de sábado en la que se había despertado temprano. Se había despedido de Ban antes de salir, aunque ni siquiera sabía si la había escuchado, pues parecía que aún dormía, y se había marchado a hacer la compra.

No sabía bien qué hacer para recuperar lo que tenían. Pensaba que a Ban le hacía falta volver a Liones para darse un baño de nostalgia, afecto y seres queridos, pero llevaban instalados en su nueva casa más de tres semanas y su mirada con brillo de pérdida no se iba.

Intentaba hacer las cosas bien, ser cariñosa, cuidarlo, pero él se veía distante, no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, alegando que estaba en la taberna con Meliodas, y cuando estaban juntos sus conversaciones eran cortas, triviales y casi carentes de significado.

Hacía algún tiempo que se preguntaba a sí misma si se seguían amando, si ella lo amaba, si la chispa y la complicidad del principio de su relación se podía aún avivar.

Tal y como él lo hacía en su cabeza y sin ser consciente de aquella extraña conexión de pensamientos, se autoconvencía de que aquel sentimiento entre ambos era indestructible. Todas las parejas tienen malas rachas, al fin y al cabo, y ella tenía tanto que agradecerle al bandido que no se imaginaba pasar el resto de sus días sin él. Era así de simple.

Le debía todo a Ban, pues fue el único que alguna vez estuvo interesado en ella por quién era, no por beber el agua de la Fuente de la Juventud –aunque ese fuese su propósito inicial–, sino que había sido capaz de ver detrás de su rostro aniñado, de ver que necesitaba consuelo, cariño y libertad. Eso se lo debería por siempre y, quizás, ese era el único resquicio al que podía aferrarse para continuar con esa relación que era puro desgaste, pero de la que ninguno de los dos podía desprenderse.

Tal vez, se estaban haciendo daño, tal vez sufrían en silencio, con los secretos de un amor herido de muerte escondidos, pero, de momento, ni Ban ni Elaine eran conscientes de que aquello era irrecuperable y de que en la vida del Pecado de la Codicia acababan de entrar de nuevo remembranzas de otros tiempos que lo llevarían a cuestionárselo absolutamente todo sobre su pasado, su presente y su futuro.

De todas formas, el hada se había propuesto salvar la relación, salvarlo a él y también salvarse a sí misma, hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para que todo volviera a tomar el curso preestablecido que llevaba. Porque todo tenía que ser como debía ser, pero la imposición sin sentido de algo a veces desgarra el alma y quiebra el ánimo y las ganas de seguir adelante. Sin embargo, ese hecho era algo que ambos estaban dispuestos a afrontar y asumir.

–Deme de eso también, por favor –pidió en uno de los puestos, mientras la muchedumbre y el ruido de la ciudad le rebotaba en la espalda.

Miraba de vez en cuando a su alrededor, todavía sin poder creerse que viviera en un sitio tan bullicioso. Estaba acostumbrada a las afueras, a los bosques, a la tranquilidad y al aire puro. No le disgustaba excesivamente aquel nuevo ambiente, pero tampoco le entusiasmaba vivir lejos de la naturaleza. Tendría que acostumbrarse y estaba segura de que, con el tiempo, lo haría.

Mientras observaba su nuevo entorno, vio en la lejanía, caminando por el mercado, una cabellera de color lila familiar. Esa era Jericho, de aquello no cabía duda alguna. Siempre recordaba a aquella chica con cariño. Era buena, era altruista, era pura y sencilla y los salvó a ambos, incluso salvó a Ban de ella misma cuando volvió a la vida y le puso los pies en la tierra, haciéndole ver que era un sinsentido que le estuviera atacando.

Esa ocasión fue un golpe de realidad duro para ella porque se dio cuenta de que aquella chica humana amaba sinceramente al bandido, de que probablemente lo haría feliz si estuvieran juntos y de que había dejado todo atrás por él, para acompañarlo en la búsqueda infinita para recuperar su vida, a pesar de que era consciente de que eso la iba a lastimar.

El problema vino cuando bajó un poco la vista y vio a una niña que la acompañaba y agarraba con insistencia su mano. Las dos hablaban animadamente y se sonreían con complicidad. Parecía estar viviendo casi una pesadilla, pues la pequeña era como un fiel retrato de Ban, no le faltaba detalle alguno para ser su réplica exacta.

Descubrir algo así hizo que le temblaran las piernas, que el aire le faltara y que quisiera no haberlo visto nunca. Al fin y al cabo, en la ignorancia se es más feliz.

La existencia de esa niña solo confirmaba algo: que uno de los momentos más puros, preciados y cargados de significado de su relación era una mentira. Que, cuando ella, avergonzada y sin aliento, le había confesado que nunca había compartido la intimidad con nadie y él había respondido que le sucedía igual, la había engañado.

No sabía qué le dolía más, si el engaño de aquella noche idílica que se desmoronaba por momentos en su recuerdo, el hecho de que Ban tuviese una hija que no era suya o que, siendo él consciente de que la niña existía, no se lo hubiese contado.

La primera reacción que se pasó por su cabeza fue ir a hablar con Jericho en ese preciso momento, pero ¿qué sentido tenía aquello?

Era Ban quien tenía un lazo y un compromiso con ella, no Jericho; era Ban quien le debía dar explicaciones e ir a alterar su vida con exigencias absurdas no valía la pena. No quería perturbarla ni mucho menos a la pequeña que iba a su lado.

Pagó lo de que debía a la mujer del puesto, le sonrió con educación y simpatía que no supo de dónde sacó en ese momento y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó, la cama estaba vacía, con las sábanas blancas recién extendidas y no había rastro de Ban por allí.

* * *

–Oye, Stephanie, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

–¡Claro! –exclamó la niña alegre mientras hacía un dibujo en un papel.

Ban se quedó mirándola con atención. No se podía creer todavía el parecido irracional que había entre ambos. Iba casi todos los días a verla y le había bastado poco más de tres semanas para darse cuenta de lo noble que era. Podría ser que en el físico fueran como dos gotas de agua, pero, sin duda alguna, en el carácter eran polos opuestos, pues pensaba que nunca había sido así de puro en toda su vida.

Aquel día, al despertar, se percató de que estaba solo. Probablemente Elaine había ido a ver a su hermano o hacer algún que otro recado. Como no le apetecía estar encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes que lo asfixiaban, se fue a dar un paseo primero, luego pasó a visitar a Meliodas y Elizabeth, pero pronto acabó en casa de Jericho.

La mujer, al verlo, le dedicó una cara de hastío y le preguntó qué hacía allí a esas horas, pues solía ir a ver a Stephanie por la tarde, pero lo dejó pasar porque así podría cuidar a la niña mientras colocaba los alimentos que acababa de comprar en el mercado del centro de la ciudad.

–¿Qué es lo que más le gusta a mamá? –preguntó a sabiendas de que Jericho no podría escucharlos desde la cocina.

–Estar conmigo.

–Ya, ya, imagino. ¿Qué más? –le insistió.

–Su trabajo.

Ban torció la boca contrariado. Eso sonaba totalmente a Jericho, tan responsable como era y preocupada por quienes quería. Pero él quería incidir en algo distinto y tampoco sabía bien cómo hacerlo. Lo mejor, por tanto, era ser directo.

–Y… ¿mamá ha tenido algún novio? –cuestionó de nuevo, esta vez algo inquieto por la respuesta.

Ban se quedó mirando el papel en el que Stephanie dibujaba a su madre y a ella misma. No le extrañaría en absoluto que hubiese tenido algo con alguien más, eso era inevitable, pues los años habían ido pasando para ambos y no podía pretender que su vida con Elaine hubiese continuado y que la de Jericho se hubiese quedado estancada en el recuerdo de un amor imposible que le fue negado.

Sin embargo, eso no impedía que imaginarla con otro hombre, con otra mujer, con otra persona que no fuera él le escociera. Era egoísta y de eso era consciente, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

–No. Mamá dice que las dos estamos bien solas y que no necesitamos a ningún hombre para nada porque ella siempre me va a proteger –dijo la niña mientras paraba de dibujar y miraba sonriendo a Ban.

El hombre de mirada carmesí le correspondió al gesto y le acarició la cabeza, despeinándola un poco por la acción. Eso también sonaba totalmente a algo que ella diría.

Se quedó pensando unos segundos más. Esas palabras no significaban que Jericho no hubiese estado con nadie después de su noche compartida en la posada, pero al menos consiguieron aliviarlo un poco.

Stephanie volvió a ocuparse de su tarea, esta vez pintando con lápices de colores los trazos que había hecho anteriormente. Era un dibujo bastante bien hecho para la edad que tenía y Ban no podía dejar de apreciarlo, sintiéndose orgulloso de lo que veía.

Se llevaban bastante bien. Stephanie lo había recibido con cordialidad y simpatía, había aceptado ser su amigo y charlaban bastante. Normalmente le contaba que se llevaba muy bien con el hijo de Meliodas, aunque este a veces la hiciera enfadar, y se alegraba por eso. Era inevitable que, con la gran amistad que los dos hombres compartían, sus hijos hubieran creado fuertes vínculos también.

Al acabar el dibujo, Stephanie lo miró satisfecha y escribió en la parte superior del folio con letra un tanto difícil de leer: mi familia.

Ban suspiró cuando leyó aquella cabecera porque confirmaba el hecho de que aquella familia la formaban dos mujeres únicamente y de que él allí no era parte de absolutamente nada y casi no había cabida para su presencia, más allá que la de aparentar que era un viejo amigo de Jericho.

–Bueno, yo me voy ya, Ban –exclamó la niña alegre, bajándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

–¿Cómo es eso de que te vas?

–Sí, todo el día de hoy y esta noche Stephanie va a estar con una de sus amigas en su casa –informó Jericho entrando en el salón con una bolsa en las manos que, probablemente, llevaba las pertenencias de la niña.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta sonó, indicando que la madre de la amiga de Stephanie había llegado para recogerla.

–Adiós, Ban –se despidió agitando la mano enérgicamente.

–Adiós, pequeñaja.

Jericho la acompañó a la puerta, le dio un beso cariñoso en la sien, saludó a la mujer que la esperaba fuera y le dijo a su hija que se portara bien. Después, volvió hasta el salón, donde Ban seguía sentado en la silla mirando el dibujo sin cesar.

–Bueno, se te acabó la excusa para seguir aquí. Ya puedes marcharte.

Ban se volvió para observarla y la vio clavándole la mirada con desafío. Se lo había dejado claro en más de una ocasión: podría estar allí siempre y cuando estuviera Stephanie presente en la casa, pero no le permitía las visitas para que se quedaran los dos a solas.

Su relación, le había informado la mujer, debía ser estrictamente de dos personas adultas distanciadas que se deben soportar porque él quería conocer a la pequeña. Nada más; nunca más.

–¿Por qué no puedo quedarme contigo? –preguntó mientras posaba su rostro en la palma de la mano y apoyaba el codo en la mesa.

La miraba incesantemente y sonreía sardónicamente, recordándole a otro Ban, a un Ban que ahora detestaba por todo el dolor que le había hecho sentir en el pasado; al del absurdo viaje que llevaron a cabo juntos y al que, por otra parte, a ella nadie le obligó a ir.

–Porque no tiene sentido. Stephanie ya se ha ido y a mí no me apetece verte más la cara –espetó acercándose hacia la mesa para recoger el dibujo, llevarlo a su dormitorio y después volver.

–¿Y qué pasa si quiero estar contigo y no solo con Stephanie?

Aquellas palabras produjeron en Jericho tres reacciones distintas: primero, desconcierto, porque Ban había mostrado tan poco interés por ella durante el tiempo que se llevaban conociendo que no le veía sentido a que quisiera estar allí; después, nerviosismo, porque se había propuesto no estar jamás con él en un recinto cerrado debido a la inestabilidad emocional que le provocaba; y, por último, furia desmedida por su atrevimiento.

–Pasa que yo no quiero y esta es mi casa. Así que vete.

El bandido se levantó con parsimonia, introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a acercarse muy despacio –casi arrastrando los pies pesadamente– hacia Jericho, quien lo miraba con el gesto de extrañeza y asombro más grande que su cara sabía componer.

Se quedó parado justo a pocos pasos de ella, mirándola, sonriéndole con el brillo de malicia propio del pasado, como cuando estaba ante un combate importante del que sabía que saldría ganador; como aquellas ocasiones en las que se habían enfrentado entre ambos.

–¿Sabes qué pasa en realidad, Jericho? Que yo soy el Pecado de la Codicia y, cuando quiero algo, lo consigo. Siempre.

A pesar de la seguridad con la que estaban cargadas esas palabras, Ban no entendió por qué las pronunció. Todo era una fachada construida para ocultar su inestabilidad. No quería eso, no quería sonar tan cretino. Quería decirle que estaba muerto por dentro, que la necesitaba, que no entendía por qué sus ojos color miel lo perseguían por la noche cuando compartía la cama con otra persona. Pero nada de eso salió, sino una sarta de afirmaciones demasiado necias, impropias de la verdad que se escondía en su corazón.

–¿Y Elaine?

–Elaine no está aquí.

Jericho comenzó a caminar hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

Sin previo aviso, dedicándole la sonrisa burlona que tanto la había hecho suspirar en el pasado pero que ahora le producía desasosiego, Ban se acercó hacia ella, abalanzándose sobre sus labios con determinación para besarla.

Fue un beso lleno de rabia, de anhelo, de miles de sentimientos contradictorios y tan intensos que ninguno de los dos pudo interpretar con exactitud.

Jericho tenía los ojos abiertos, los labios rígidos, las manos inmóviles a los costados de su cuerpo. Pero pronto consiguió reaccionar y apartarlo empujándolo por el pecho. Miró hacia la derecha, donde su espada estaba apoyada en un mueble cercano y la tomó entre sus manos.

–No te me vuelvas a acercar –amenazó, con la mirada afilada y segura.

–Oh, ¿quieres pelear? Esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos –afirmó Ban sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Jericho afirmó la espada entre sus manos con el pulso firme. Todo había cambiado demasiado entre ellos y parecía que su relación ya no era de afecto, de admiración o salvación, sino de rabia y tensión.

–Yo ya no soy la misma de antes, Ban.

Y aquello era muy cierto. Sus habilidades habían aumentado más que considerablemente, siendo incluso mayores que las que poseía cuando bebió la sangre de demonio, su magia de hielo, heredada de Gustaf, había brotado por fin y su estilo de combate había mejorado inmensamente.

–Hagámoslo entonces.

* * *

El sol resplandeciente del mediodía daba de frente en sus caras, haciendo que ligeras gotas de sudor las recorrieran.

Los recuerdos de las dos batallas que habían librado los consumían mientras rojizo y miel chocaban en una lucha de miradas sin cuartel.

La primera vez que habían luchado, ni siquiera había sido una lucha propiamente dicha, sino más bien una distracción para Ban, quien se burló de Jericho a placer, haciéndola quedar como la más débil y expuesta de las mujeres, atreviéndose incluso a dejarla desnuda en mitad de los pasillos de la Prisión de Baste.

La segunda vez fue mucho más seria. La chica, abochornada por esa derrota anterior, sin ser consciente apenas de las consecuencias que le traería lo que estaba haciendo, se dejó convencer y tomó la sangre del demonio rojo para conseguir el poder que le faltaba.

En aquella ocasión fue claramente a matar. Quería ver a Ban sufrir, herirse, desangrarse y pagar por la vejación que había cometido en su contra. Quería verlo suplicar por su vida, que se arrastrara sobre sus rodillas pidiendo clemencia, pero nunca lo consiguió.

Luego todo viró en una especie de historia novelesca extraña en la que él la salvó de sí misma, en la que ella se enamoró perdidamente y ocurrieron todos los sucesos que los habían llevado hasta la tercera batalla que librarían en aquella historia de desamor, soledad y reencuentro en la que se basaban sus vidas.

Jericho adoptó su posición de ataque, con la pierna izquierda hacia atrás y ligeramente flexionada y con las manos a la distancia justa y necesaria para distribuir bien el peso de la espada.

La tensión del ambiente era notable, podía casi cortarse, pero Ban no dejaba de sonreír y Jericho solo pensaba que estaba sintiendo mucha ira en su interior, que algunos retazos de la furia que experimentó contra él en aquella segunda batalla estaban volviendo con más fuerza que nunca.

Con el silencio solo interrumpido por la naturaleza, Jericho fue directa con la espada firmemente sujeta, dando inicio así a la batalla.

Ban, al sentirla a su lado, la esquivó fácilmente, como burlándose de ella, de sus capacidades; al menos, esa era la sensación que la mujer de cabello lila tenía.

Los siguientes minutos se resumieron en eso: Jericho intentando acertar alguna que otra de las estocadas que propinaba con su espada y él esquivándola una y otra vez con superioridad, demostrando que no en vano perteneció a los Siete Pecados Capitales.

Cegada por la rabia, no se dio cuenta cuando el Pecado de la Codicia hizo un giro extraño, sujetándole los brazos por la espalda, haciendo que perdiera fuerza y que la espada se resbalara de entre sus manos.

–Así no vas a conseguir nada –le susurró en el oído, erizándole el vello de la nuca, ya que su cabello volvía a estar recogido para que estuviese más cómoda–. Tienes que tomártelo en serio.

Ban la soltó, divertido por sus reacciones inquietas y violentas. Le dio la espada de nuevo y se preparó para el segundo asalto.

Jericho suspiró, dejó sus emociones atrás y se logró concentrar. Se alejó notablemente, comenzó a correr, lanzándose de nuevo hacia él, pero, justo cuando iba a llegar, cubrió el suelo con su hielo para deslizarse y que Ban resbalara.

Todo salió tal y como planeó. Empuñó la espada con fuerza, infligiéndole un gran corte que atravesó gran parte de su hombro. La sangre brotó, se resbaló hacia abajo y Jericho sonrió porque esta vez le tocaba ser superior a ella por fin, le tocaba progresar, ser guerrera y volar.

Sin embargo, vio que Ban se llevaba la mano a la herida y que la sangre se escurría sin cesar. Le dio la vuelta y se puso enfrente de él.

De un momento a otro, las piernas le fallaron, se desplomó sobre sus rodillas mientras la sangre cubría todo su brazo, su ropa, el suelo; realmente era un corte serio.

–¿Por qué no se te regenera la herida? –demandó ella, con miedo en cada una de sus palabras, sin poder apartar la vista de Ban.

El hombre rio al aire con pocas fuerzas, miró al frente con la cara erguida, sintió sus rodillas molestas por el golpe contra el suelo y el incipiente dolor procedente del hombro. Conectó su mirada con los ojos de Jericho y le sonrió todo lo que pudo, orgulloso del progreso que había desarrollado, de verla valiente, decidida, cambiada y libre.

–Jericho –musitó con la voz entrecortada–, yo ya no soy inmortal.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno, bueno, bueno...

Mil millones de gracias por seguir la historia. Sois mega geniales. Os agradezco mucho el cariño que me dais. No tengo mucho más que comentar, así que me despido aquí.

Nos estamos leyendo.


	7. Vivos

–_Jericho, cielo, ven aquí._

_La niña se aproximó corriendo, mientras sollozaba, gritaba y casi pataleaba por lo que le acababa de suceder._

–_¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? –le preguntó su madre con amor._

–_Esos niños se están riendo de mí. Dicen que las niñas no podemos luchar como ellos._

_Alzó la vista y vio la sonrisa radiante de su madre. Jericho, de unos tres años de edad por esas fechas, no entendía el gesto de su progenitora cuando le estaba contando algo tan grave y serio._

–_Cielo –comenzó a decirle mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo y le limpiaba con cuidado las lágrimas–, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras en la vida. Porque eso va a ser precisamente lo que te hará libre._

_En ese momento, Jericho compuso una mueca de extrañeza. Realmente no comprendió las palabras que su madre le acababa de decir. Sin embargo, se quedarían grabadas a fuego en su mente y en su alma y las entendería años después en su totalidad y profundidad, recordándolas con más frecuencia de lo que podría llegar a imaginarse._

* * *

**-Insustancialidad-**

**Capítulo 6. Vivos**

* * *

La puerta abriéndose sin cuidado provocó un sonido sordo al chocar contra la pared. Jericho la había abierto bruscamente, ya que no podía hacerlo de otra forma, debido al peso que estaba aguantando sobre su hombro.

Ban, con el rostro pálido, algo mareado y dejando un reguero de sangre por donde pasaba, estaba apoyado contra el cuerpo de la mujer, que lo había sostenido todo el camino hasta su pequeña casa. Le había costado bastante, eso no lo podía negar, pero no era la primera vez que lo cargaba –la otra fue sobre su espalda– y recordaba bien que en aquella ocasión otro ligero peso más también los acompañaba. Eso no era nada para ella.

–No deberías… haberme traído así… –susurró el bandido a trompicones, como las pocas fuerzas que tenía le permitían.

Había tenido heridas mucho peores en el pasado, incluso antes de obtener la inmortalidad; el problema era que la infección se estaba expandiendo con rapidez y facilidad, provocándole una alta fiebre que le estaba haciendo perder algo de su fortaleza y también de su consciencia.

–Cállate ya –le reprochó Jericho mientras lo tumbaba en su cama, observando como la sábana blanca se teñía por un lado de rojo.

La mujer de cabello lila empezó a dar vueltas inquieta por la habitación, sin saber realmente qué hacer.

La culpa cayó sobre sus hombros como una pesada losa. Estaba segura de que se convertiría en una dura carga el hecho de haberlo herido. Lo veía ahí, en su cama, jadeando, sudando, completamente febril y se le rompía el alma.

Ella era así; no podía ver a las personas que amaba sufriendo porque eso la lastimaba más que estar herida, que estar triste o desamparada. Porque sí, aunque llevara un tiempo negándoselo a sí misma, aún seguía amando a Ban.

Era curioso que aquel hombre produjese una escala tan amplia y variada de reacciones en su interior; desde el odio más profundo y ponzoñoso al amor más puro y libre. Y eso solo hacía que se detestara porque no quería que su vida girara en torno a una figura masculina que no la había sabido ver nunca.

Ban la miró sonriendo desde la cama, aunque con la vista un poco nublada. Sentía dolor, sí, y el hombro medio dormido, hormigueante y caliente, pero, por sobre todas las cosas, sentía en su pecho un gran orgullo. Jericho se había convertido en una mujer fuerte, capaz de plantarle cara y eso le gustaba mucho. Por supuesto, siempre la había tratado como a una igual y nunca le había importado el hecho de que fuera mujer para enfrentarse a ella, pero esa vez había sido más excitante que ninguna de las anteriores.

–Tranquilízate… He estado en peores situaciones –le volvió a decir despacio.

–¿Cómo me voy a tranquilizar? Dices eso porque no te has visto –profirió mientras iba acercándose a la cama para quedarse de pie a su lado–. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? –le preguntó con la voz algo entrecortada, refiriéndose a que no le había contado que su inmortalidad, aquello que era su característica definitoria, ya no existía.

–Porque si lo hubieses sabido, no te lo habrías tomado en serio.

Ban alzó su mano y la sujetó por el brazo, haciendo que se sentara de forma algo tosca al lado de sus piernas y apoyándole la mano en su muslo. Tenía los iris miel cristalinos, brillantes de desesperación y preocupación y eso era lo último que quería. Quería verla reírse nerviosa, quería verla refunfuñando enfadada mientras retorcía la boca y fruncía el ceño en ese gesto tan adorable que hacía, quería verle los ojos brillando, sí, pero transmitiéndole alegría y afabilidad. Lo que ella era, al fin y al cabo.

Posó después su mano sobre la de Jericho, que todavía descansaba en su pierna, y la apretó ligeramente. Ella primero miró ese gesto lleno de cariño y después subió su vista hasta encontrarse con la mirada carmesí de Ban. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, sudaba ligeramente, incluso jadeaba de dolor, pero se le veía extrañamente feliz. Y, sobre todo, con muchas ganas de sacar algo que llevaba echando raíces en su interior por mucho tiempo.

–Lo siento, Jericho –musitó mientras seguían mirándose. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron con asombro; desde luego no se esperaba esas palabras para nada–. Perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho. Nunca… nunca pretendí comportarme contigo de esta forma. Te mereces tanto que yo… yo…

Todo el discurso le había salido en un fino y titilante hilo de voz. Jericho sintió dos lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras lo escuchaba, pero las ignoró. Tal vez, incluso las necesitaba.

–Cállate, por favor… Estás delirando por la fiebre…

El bandido simplemente asintió como pudo y le sonrió. Se sentía liviano, como si se hubiese liberado de unas cadenas que llevaba arrastrando por demasiado tiempo.

Había vuelto a verla después de muchos años, había descubierto que tenían una hija juntos y su comportamiento hacia ella había sido más que reprobable y canalla. Había sido soberbio, hermético y había creído que, con la actitud de los albores de sus primeros contactos, Jericho caería rendida a sus pies de nuevo. Y sucedió absolutamente todo lo contrario.

Se había encargado de construir y amarrarse bien fuerte al rostro una máscara de soberbia e ironía que hacía mucho tiempo que no iba con él. Aquella fachada solo le servía para esconder su dolor, su soledad y los resquicios de una vida que no quería tener, pero que no sabía cómo deshacerse de ella.

Pero ver a Jericho en ese estado, preocupada por él, llorando pausadamente por su causa, le había reblandecido aquella actitud apática que había adoptado desde que llegó a Liones.

Jericho, sin embargo, sentía todo lo contrario. Estaba experimentando emociones como la rabia y entrando en contradicciones que jamás pensó que debería volver a afrontar. Hacía mucho tiempo que su razón, calculando lo que era mejor para ella y para Stephanie, le había ganado a los designios de su corazón, que, cada vez que veían a Ban, le gritaban que se entregase a él en todos los sentidos, que no pensase demasiado, que se arriesgase y que fuese libre, tal y como siempre le había dicho su madre.

De repente, se levantó, cortando el contacto directo con la piel del bandido.

–Voy a llamar a mi médico –expresó resuelta, limpiándose con decisión los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro y poniendo el gesto tan intenso que hacía al pensar.

–No. Cóseme tú la herida.

Ban se incorporó un poco y se intentó quitar la chaqueta, pero algo de sangre se estaba secando alrededor de la tela y, al hacerlo, una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro.

–¡¿Estás loco!? ¡Estate quieto o la vas a empeorar! –exclamó, acercándose a él y sujetándole el rostro con la mano derecha para que la mirara. Estaba muy seria, tanto que a él le resultaba incluso divertido–. Voy a llamar a mi médico digas lo que digas, ¿me has entendido?

El Pecado de la Codicia le volvió a sonreír y después asintió. Se tumbó totalmente en la cama de nuevo, mientras veía a Jericho salir de la casa.

Fijó su mirada en el techo de la habitación, perdido entre miles de pensamientos sobre el pasado, el presente y lo que quería que fuese su futuro.

Quería conocer más a Stephanie, quería tratarla como a su hija algún día, que ella fuese consciente de sus lazos de sangre, quería cambiar su destino.

Quería estar junto a Jericho.

Realmente, no le importaba nada más en ese momento, pero quería hacer las cosas bien, no como se había comportado anteriormente. Tenía presente en la cabeza que su vínculo con Elaine se había empezado a resquebrajar años atrás y que, para ese entonces, estaba muerto. Y era su obligación darle una sepultura digna, sin engaños, sin mentiras y yendo totalmente de frente.

Pasados unos diez minutos, Jericho regresó con un hombre un poco mayor, con el cabello lleno de canas, de estatura baja y con unas gafas cuadradas descansando sobre el puente de su nariz.

La mujer y el doctor hablaron algo que Ban no llegó a escuchar, pues el cansancio, el dolor y la fiebre ya estaban haciendo verdaderos estragos en su mente.

–Muchacho, tengo que anestesiarte, ¿de acuerdo? –le contó el hombre a Ban.

Como respuesta, se rio, haciendo que Jericho y el médico lo miraran con estupor.

–¿Muchacho? Creo que soy solo un poco más joven que usted.

Jericho miró al doctor y le sonrió con incomodidad.

–No se preocupe, doctor. Ya sabe, la fiebre.

El hombre le asintió, abrió su maletín y sacó una inyección. La sacudió ligeramente y le dio unos golpes con sus uñas. Después de avisarle a Ban que podría ser molesto, le inyectó la aguja.

El bandido cerró sus ojos lentamente hasta que se quedó completamente dormido. El médico, antes de ocuparse de su labor, advirtió a la chica.

–Jericho, esto puede que no sea agradable de ver. Puedes salirte de la habitación si quieres.

–No, no –negó ella decididamente–. Prefiero quedarme.

El doctor le asintió y después se acercó a Ban. Le cortó la manga del hombro herido y quitó la tela pegada con cuidado. La desinfectó, la curó con cautela y después comenzó a coserla con dedicación.

Jericho lo miraba casi sin parpadear, algo asustada, sintiendo las piernas temblándole de vez en cuando al presenciar algo como aquello.

Confiaba mucho en ese hombre. La había acompañado durante casi toda su vida, pues se encargó de intentar salvar la vida de su madre en el pasado, la había curado a ella en más de una ocasión e incluso la había ayudado a darle la vida a Stephanie. Era un gran profesional y, por eso, ahora le estaba confiando la vida de aquel hombre que ella misma había herido y que tanto le importaba, aunque llevara intentado negárselo desde que se separaron.

Al terminar, el hombre le vendó el hombro, le suministró unos antibióticos y analgésicos y le dio otros a Jericho para que Ban se los tomara pasadas unas horas, además de darle unas instrucciones para que él mismo se curara la herida.

–No es demasiado grave. Solo debe tener cuidado y no hacer movimientos bruscos. Se recuperará totalmente pronto.

–Muchas gracias, doctor –le dijo ella. Después, lo acompañó a la puerta y vio cómo se marchaba.

Jericho volvió a la habitación y se quedó mirando incesantemente el rostro tranquilo de Ban. Fue a por un paño mojado y le lavó las partes visibles del cuerpo, poniendo especial atención y dedicación a sus mejillas, su frente y su barbilla. Deslizó algunos dedos por la línea que separaba su cara de su cuello. Se separó de él y suspiró cansada, sin saber si realmente aquellos sentimientos encontrados valían la pena o tenían algún sentido.

Limpió el suelo de la casa y los lugares donde la sangre, ya seca, se había esparcido, exceptuando la cama y las sábanas, donde Ban dormía despreocupadamente. Al trascurso de varias horas, fue a ducharse.

Mientras el agua caliente se escurría por su cuerpo, meditaba sin cesar qué hacer cuando Ban se despertara. Probablemente, se encontraría mucho mejor; después de todo, estaba acostumbrado desde siempre a estar herido y a sanarse por su cuenta, a pasar por peores situaciones cuando era más joven. Su racionalidad le gritaba que lo echara de allí, que no permitiera que se quedara ni un segundo más en su casa, pero, claro, su alma le decía otra cosa: que no podía expulsarlo de su interior.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido: Ban la había besado con frustración por algún motivo que desconocía, después, ella lo había amenazado y habían acabado luchando bajo el sol abrasador del mediodía con resultado ganador para Jericho, pero con consecuencias problemáticas para el bandido. Y por si fuera poco, al llegar a su casa herido, él le había pedido perdón. Sin embargo, Jericho estaba confusa porque no sabía cómo interpretarlo, no sabía si era real o producto del delirio que podría sentir en ese estado en el que se encontraba y que oscilaba entre el sueño y la vigilia.

Cuando había estrechado su mano contra la suya, había sentido una explosión de calidez y paz y le había sucedido exactamente lo mismo cuando había trazado las líneas que conformaban su rostro.

No podía, no quería volver a caer, pero aquel día, acabaría haciéndolo sin remedio y volvería a dejarse arrastrar por sus anhelos más profundos.

Porque es innegable que hay veces en las que es mejor dejarnos llevar por nuestra irracionalidad, por esos impulsos del subconsciente cuyo único objetivo es hacernos un poquito más felices y libres.

Siempre estamos pensando, calculándolo todo milimétricamente, como si no fuese más fácil hacer lo que realmente deseamos hacer, sin que nos importe qué piensan otros, qué sienten otros, porque muchas veces, tomamos decisiones sin tener en cuenta la opinión que tenemos de nosotros mismos o de nuestra propia vida.

Jericho quería ser libre, tal y como su madre le había dicho muchos años atrás, quería tomar las riendas de su vida, pero afrontar esos deseos tenía un precio y, probablemente, unas consecuencias. Y no solo para ella.

Al salir de la ducha, se vistió, se secó el pelo lo máximo que pudo con una toalla y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su habitación, donde Ban ya estaba despierto y con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera de la cama. Cuando la vio entrar, le sonrió y ella, como pensaba que nunca volvería a hacer, le correspondió a aquel gesto con una ligera curvatura de sus labios, que además era sincera.

–Veo que estás mejor.

–Sí, gracias –contestó él de forma escueta.

–¿Quieres ir a ducharte y así cambio las sábanas de la cama? Te he dejado una toalla en el baño, pero… bueno… no tengo ropa de hombre –le informó con algo de vergüenza.

–No te preocupes, me pondré mis pantalones otra vez –dijo Ban para no incomodarla demasiado–. Además puedo irme cuando acabe, de verdad que estoy mucho mejor.

Tras decir eso, el hombre se levantó despacio y comenzó a caminar con dirección al baño.

–No deberías irte en estas condiciones –escuchó la voz de Jericho por detrás y frenó–. Puedes quedarte un rato más para descansar.

Jericho se quedó mirando la espalda de Ban, la venda que cubría su hombro y se sintió de nuevo culpable, hasta que el Pecado de la Codicia desapareció por fin de su campo visual.

Mientras escuchaba el agua caer, se encargó de las sábanas y de la cama.

Al poco rato, Ban salió. La venda estaba hecha un desastre, mojada y arrugada por todos lados. Jericho le hizo un gesto con la mano para que volviese a la cama y él lo hizo, sentándose de nuevo con la espalda apoyada. Ella se sentó a su lado y empezó a curarle la herida. Cuando terminó, se la vendó.

Se había instalado entre los dos un silencio inquebrantable, que ninguno se atrevía a romper hasta que Jericho habló con resignación.

–De verdad que debiste habérmelo dicho. Siento haberte herido. Imagínate que te hubiese dado en otro sitio o hubiese afectado a un órgano vital o…

Ban se rio un poco por sus palabras tan incómodas y serias, cortando así su parloteo desquiciado y lleno de culpa y preocupación.

–No te preocupes –la reconfortó y luego se quedó algo pensativo antes de continuar con lo que quería decir–. Lo prefiero así, ¿sabes? He estado pensando mucho en eso últimamente. Me alegro de poder morir –confesó con alivio, mientras Jericho no podía apartar su vista de él–. Me sentía tan… vacío. Nada tenía razón de ser en mi existencia. Hace tiempo, me di cuenta de que lo que le da sentido a la vida es la muerte. Cuando eres consciente de que no puedes morir, no quieres hacer nada porque sabes que lo puedes posponer, hacerlo en otro momento de tu inagotable vida. Por eso, me daba igual estar encerrado en la Prisión de Baste. ¿Qué sentido tiene, no sé… viajar, emborracharse, amistarse con alguien en esa situación? ¿Qué sentido tiene amar?

A Jericho le calaron muy hondo esas palabras, pues ella misma se había preguntado en una infinidad de ocasiones qué sentido tenía amar, si había acabado tan lastimada a causa de ese sentimiento. No supo qué contestar, pero es que Ban tampoco dijo nada más.

Las palabras se quedaron mudas porque ya no eran nada, porque ya no tenían sentido, porque no eran capaces de explicar el sentir que estaba comenzando a invadirlos a ambos, que los estremecía, que se apoderaba cada vez un poco más de los dos.

La chica se aproximó hacia su rostro hasta que sus labios interceptaron los de Ban. Solo fue un simple e inocente roce, porque al momento se separó, avergonzada por lo que había hecho. Pero Ban la tomó de la nuca y la acercó hasta sus labios de nuevo para volver a besarla.

Jericho se sintió extraña. Nunca la había besado así. Si bien era cierto que no se habían besado en demasiadas ocasiones, las pocas que lo habían hecho habían estado plagadas de sentimientos mucho más lóbregos. La rabia, la soledad, la frustración y la impaciencia por no obtener los resultados esperados conformaban los besos ansiosos que había compartido con Ban hasta ese momento.

Pero esos no tenían nada que ver.

Eran delicados, suaves, como si fuesen caricias cariñosas y cálidas, como los que había observado que le daba a Elaine en aquel reencuentro que tuvo la desdicha de presenciar. Y ahora todo ese amor lo estaba plasmando no en Elaine, sino en ella, que siempre había sido un simple decorado en la vida del Pecado de la Codicia, que siempre había estado relegada a un segundo plano, donde nadie la veía, donde nadie la tenía en cuenta, donde su insustancial existencia no valía para nada ni para nadie.

Se separaron unos segundos y Jericho pegó su frente a la de Ban mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

–¿Estás segura de esto? –le preguntó él, jadeando por la excitación.

Ella asintió sin separar sus frentes. Después, se levantó y se desnudó rápidamente ante la atónita mirada de Ban, quien nunca supuso que solo le bastaba con ser él mismo para que Jericho se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. No tenía mucho sentido, pero le había costado mucho hacerlo porque temía el rechazo a sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque no quería imaginarse que le confesara todo lo que ella le provocaba y que Jericho detestara todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle. Y qué contradictorio y paradójico era aquello, cuando él había hecho justo eso con ella tiempo atrás. Ahora sabía el miedo que se puede sentir al exponerte tanto, al pensar que te pueden pisotear y lastimar.

Entonces, la imitó, también se desnudó, pero, al sentarse la chica sobre él con cada pierna a un lado de su cuerpo, apoyó sin querer las manos en sus hombros, ante lo que Ban soltó un breve quejido de dolor.

–Oh, lo siento, lo siento –se disculpó enseguida Jericho mientras apartaba con rapidez su mano del hombro herido–. ¿Estás bien?

–Estoy bien. Solo necesito esto –aseguró mientras alzaba la mano y la posaba en la mejilla femenina para acariciarla–. Solo te necesito a ti.

La siguió besando durante un tiempo que pareció eterno y, antes de bajar hacia sus senos, se quedó mirándolos con fijeza. Ya no eran tan turgentes y firmes como los recordaba en el pasado y su vientre estaba adornado con tenues estrías, que evidenciaban que su piel se había quebrado para dar cobijo a Stephanie. Había sido madre y las marcas de ese hecho seguían impresas en su cuerpo. Se odió tanto en ese momento. Porque no había estado para ella, porque, en realidad, nunca la había tenido en cuenta y tampoco la había valorado como se merecía.

Jericho lo miró con desilusión porque sabía bien lo que estaba observando. Estaba a punto de decirle: «no te gusta lo que ves, ¿verdad?», pero las palabras no salieron nunca porque Ban se inclinó para besarle primero el vientre con dedicación y después los pechos, haciendo que gemidos vergonzosos y suaves brotaran de los labios de la mujer, que, atónita, entendió a la perfección la importancia de ese gesto.

Tras eso, la unión, que era más espiritual que física, se llevó a cabo.

Mientras hacían el amor, fueron conscientes de que todo había cambiado demasiado entre ellos, de que se habían herido hasta sangrar, pero se habían reencontrado en las circunstancias adecuadas, sanándose el uno al otro en el proceso.

Cuando todo terminó, Jericho se tumbó al lado de Ban. Los dos se quedaron mirando el techo blanco de la habitación, jadeando, intentando controlar el ritmo desbocado de sus respiraciones y del bombeo de sus corazones.

Sin mirarse aún, Jericho le preguntó:

–Ban, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

Y solo una palabra salió de sus labios como respuesta breve, pero plagada de miles de significados.

–Vivir.

Eso era, justamente eso hacían. Porque juntos, eran trascendentales para alguien; juntos, existían de verdad; juntos, eran uno solo.

Porque juntos, sentían que todavía estaban vivos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Espero sinceramente que os vaya gustando la historia. Necesitaba cortar con el hilo incesante de drama que me había formado y aquí está.

Por cierto, esta historia se está publicando también en Wattpad, por si a alguien le gusta más ese formato.

Mil gracias por leer. Nos vemos en la próxima.


	8. Un eslabón más de la cadena

«Ahora que no me preocupa mi soledad

porque me absorbe la de ella.

La soledad que

yo

genero en ella.»

**—Pilar Adón.**

* * *

**-Insustancialidad-**

**Capítulo 7. Un eslabón más de la cadena**

* * *

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol acariciaron las cortinas, colándose tenuemente dentro de la habitación, Ban ya llevaba despierto un buen rato.

Todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas veinticuatro horas había sido tan intenso que no sabía ni cómo sentirse.

Hacía un buen tiempo que no hacía el amor. Sí, a pesar de tener pareja, porque hacer el amor es mucho más que liberar el deseo carnal, es sentir que amas tanto a alguien que eres capaz de unirte a esa persona mucho más allá de lo físico. Había tenido relaciones sexuales en los últimos meses, sí, pero no se había sentido así con Elaine desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, había vuelto a experimentar esa sensación con Jericho. Era muy probable que para ella esa experiencia no fuera nueva, sino que la hubiese sentido también la noche en la que concibieron a Stephanie, pero para Ban todo era como una primera vez.

Claro que tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados en ese momento. Era feliz porque por fin se había sincerado con Jericho y se habían correspondido el uno al otro, pero ¿qué sucedería ahora?, ¿y Elaine? No podía seguir con ella. No podía. Y ese hecho llevaba rondándole en la cabeza desde que se había despertado.

Tampoco quería hacerle daño porque, sin duda alguna, el hada había significado mucho en su vida. Gracias a ella, había encontrado un motivo para ser y eso era algo que siempre le agradecería. Pero el amor que se profesaban se había esfumado por completo y no era justo que una relación que fue en su tiempo tan pura acabara de forma tan rastrera. Por ello, su primer propósito cuando saliera de esa casa era dirigirse hacia la que compartía con Elaine y romper su relación.

Se giró para ponerse de lado y observó la espalda desnuda de Jericho, cuya respiración tremendamente sosegada le indicaba que aún dormía.

Se sentó en la cama, apoyando la espalda en el cabecero con cuidado, mientras que un breve quejido de dolor se escapó de sus labios. La herida estaba considerablemente mejor, pero debía tener cuidado, no apoyar el hombro y no forzar el brazo demasiado.

Se sentía muy aliviado cada vez que recordaba que la chica de cabello lila se había convertido en una mujer tan fuerte, capaz de plantarle cara incluso a uno de los Siete Pecados Capitales. Siempre la había estimado, pero ahora su admiración por ella era tan grande que ya no le cabía en el pecho.

Además, pensó que, cuando todo se estabilizara y formalizara entre ellos, debería aprender a ser padre. Nunca lo había hablado directamente con Jericho, pero era más que evidente que Stephanie era su hija; la hija de los dos. Y sus interacciones se habían limitado a ser amigos. Probablemente, la niña lo viera como a un señor que era amigo de su madre y que le resultaba gracioso y simpático, pero no como a una figura paterna. Era inevitable; después de todo, llegaba años tarde, toda la vida de Stephanie tarde, y sabía que eso debía remediarlo y que no iba a ser nada fácil.

Suponía que le iba a resultar algo complejo porque debían, primero, entre Jericho y él, contarle a la pequeña la situación y esperaba que lo tomara bien. No tiene que ser sencillo de asimilar tan repentinamente que el hombre que visita tu casa de vez en cuando es tu padre.

Tenía muchas dudas, muchísimas, pero de lo que estaba completamente seguro era de que quería que esa fuera su vida desde ese mismo día.

De esa forma, pensando en cómo iba a ejecutar cada acción desde que saliera de la casa de la chica de cabello lila, pasaron un par de horas.

Jericho empezó entonces a despertarse. Se movió despacio en la cama, soltando algún que otro quejido provocado por el sueño que aún no la abandonaba del todo, y se dio la vuelta. Después, abrió los ojos lentamente y, al ver a Ban sonriéndole sentado en la cama, se acabó de despertar por completo. Así que no había sido un sueño. No, no lo había sido en absoluto. Todos los recuerdos del día anterior le bombardearon con fuerza la cabeza.

—Buenos días, preciosa —saludó el hombre con la mirada rojiza fijamente posada en el rostro de Jericho mientras sonreía con pureza.

Ella, al sentirse tan extraña escuchando esas palabras salir de los labios de Ban y tan expuesta debido a que la sábana se había movido, mostrando así su torso desnudo, se tapó enseguida hasta el cuello y su rostro se enrojeció por completo.

—Bu-buenos días…

Rápidamente, Jericho se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama mientras buscaba su ropa de forma algo desesperada. De repente, le había dado mucha vergüenza la situación y ni siquiera entendía el porqué. Tal vez, en el fondo, le daba miedo que aquella vez acabara todo como lo había hecho en su encuentro íntimo anterior.

Justo antes de levantarse, sintió la mano de Ban rodeando su brazo y tirando de ella hasta que la tumbó en la cama. Se colocó encima y la miró sonriendo, con un ligero brillo de malicia y deseo recorriendo sus iris carmesíes.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? —susurró Ban sobre los labios de la chica. Después, le dio un beso que a ambos les supo a alivio, a la confirmación de que aquello era real, de que estaba sucediendo por fin ese necesario acercamiento, de que estaban deshilachando y rompiendo los hilos que el destino había entretejido para sus vidas, de que todo podía ser diferente—. Todavía es temprano.

Jericho alzó su mano de forma temblorosa hasta rozar la yema de sus dedos con la mejilla del hombre. Después, apoyó la palma de la mano en la zona y empezó a mover lentamente el pulgar para acariciar su rostro de forma tenue.

—Pronto vendrá Stephanie.

—Oh, está bien —le dijo para luego mover su cara y besar la mano de Jericho, la cual todavía seguía acariciándolo.

Se levantó y empezó a vestirse y del mismo modo lo hizo Jericho, quien se quedó mirando fijamente el deplorable estado de la chaqueta de Ban, que se había quedado sin una de las mangas.

—Vas hecho un desastre —aseguró Jericho una vez que los dos se habían vestido.

Ban le sonrió de nuevo y se miró el brazo. Era cierto. La sangre seca había acartonado su ropa, aparte de que estaba bastante sucia y rota.

—No pasa nada.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el pequeño salón de la casa en completo silencio, pero no les resultó incómodo a ninguno de los dos. Tal vez eso era lo que algunos llaman complicidad, aquello que el hombre tuvo con Elaine hacía tiempo, pero de lo que ya no quedaba rastro alguno.

Al llegar, se oyeron unos breves ruidos procedentes de la puerta principal. Jericho fue a abrir y allí estaba su hija al lado de la madre de su amiga, que la había acompañado.

—¡Mami! —exclamó la niña contenta mientras Jericho se agachaba para abrazarla.

—¿Te has portado bien?

—Sí.

Jericho habló unos breves minutos con la mujer, le agradeció por haberla llevado hasta su casa, se despidió de ella y cerró la puerta.

Cuando Stephanie entró en el salón y vio a Ban se quedó bastante extrañada. Era relativamente temprano para que estuviera ahí.

—¿Has venido a jugar conmigo, Ban?

—Mmm… no exactamente. He venido para hablar con tu madre.

Al proferir esas palabras, miró directamente a la mujer, que se sonrojó ligeramente. «Hablar»; interesante palabra para definir lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

—Bueno, pero ¿te quedas ahora a jugar, por fa? —pidió la niña con ilusión en sus ojos, que eran completamente idénticos a los de su interlocutor.

—No puedo, pequeñaja —dijo Ban con pesar.

No. No podía. Debía encargarse de un asunto de suma importancia y que no estaba dispuesto a posponer ni un minuto más.

—¿Y vendrás más tarde? ¿O mañana?

—Claro —afirmó mientras se agachaba y le revolvía el pelo.

—¡Ay! ¡Que me haces daño! —se quejó la niña medio en broma.

Ban soltó una carcajada al aire y Jericho se quedó mirando la escena con los ojos mieles brillando de emoción. Jamás había pensado que algo así se desarrollaría ante sus ojos, ni siquiera estaba en sus planes volver a encontrarse con Ban, pero la calidez le inundaba el alma por completo al saber que estaba con ellas. Era feliz viendo a Stephanie relacionándose con su padre. Sabía que quería que su futuro estuviera impregnado de momentos como aquel.

—Oye, Ban, ¿qué te ha pasado en la ropa?

—Ehh… —titubeó.

—Nada, cielo —interrumpió Jericho al ver que el hombre se había quedado en blanco y que no sabía cómo contestar—. Hemos salido a dar un paseo antes de que vinieras y Ban se ha caído. He tenido que curarlo.

—¿Quieres que vaya a por tiritas para curarte yo también? —dijo la niña después de componer una cara de notable asombro.

—No hace falta, pequeñaja. Será mejor que me vaya.

—Vale. No olvides que tienes que volver para que juguemos. ¡Adiós, Ban! —profirió antes de irse a su habitación.

El Pecado de la Codicia se despidió de ella con un breve movimiento de su mano y después fue hacia la puerta junto a Jericho para irse. Una vez allí, los dos se quedaron mirándose, sin saber muy bien qué decirse o cómo despedirse.

—Bueno, ehm… supongo que ¿ya nos veremos? —preguntó dudosa Jericho.

Quería dejarle claro algunas cosas sobre el futuro de su relación —básicamente, quería hablar sobre Elaine—, pero no consideró aquel momento oportuno.

Ban la tomó de la nuca en un movimiento que la pilló bastante desprevenida y la acercó a sus labios para besarla. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirándose de nuevo a los ojos.

—Voy a dejar a Elaine.

Jericho esbozó una tenue sonrisa y después asintió, feliz de escuchar esas palabras. No estaba dispuesta a ser la amante, la otra ni nada por el estilo, y mucho menos a que Ban tuviera una especie de doble vida. Se alegraba de que él la conociera lo suficiente para ser consciente de ese hecho.

Después, Ban se marchó.

Jericho fue hacia donde estaba su hija e intentó dejar de pensar, aunque fuera por un segundo, en las atenciones y el cariño que irradiaban los ojos de Ban, pero no le fue posible.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de su casa algo nervioso. Al entrar, Elaine estaba quieta en mitad del salón, callada, tremendamente seria y con los ojos enrojecidos. ¿Había estado llorando? Todo le resultó muy extraño. Tal vez había tenido algún problema con su hermano o quién sabía qué.

El hada se quedó mirándolo de arriba abajo con la mirada afilada, triste, decepcionada. Nunca sus ojos habían reflejado tanto vacío y desesperación.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —le preguntó con preocupación al verle la ropa rasgada, sucia, y la herida vendada del hombro.

Ban se quedó congelado. Todo el camino de regreso había estado armando en su cabeza el discurso perfecto para acabar con su relación. Sería asertivo, empático, intentaría hablarle desde lo más profundo de sus sentimientos y su corazón. Lo haría bien esta vez. Y sabía que ella, siendo alguien tan etéreamente pura, lo comprendería.

Sin embargo, al verla tan rota algo se le removió en las entrañas. Toda su seguridad se drenó por completo. No sabía ni siquiera cómo responder. Entonces, tomó una —otra— mala decisión. Mintió. Y aquella mentira solo sería el primer eslabón de una cadena infinita de apariencias que era ya interminable y a la que llevaba atado demasiado tiempo.

—¿Esto? —preguntó sonriente, sin la seriedad que el momento requería, mientras se señalaba el hombro—. Nada, no te preocupes. A Meliodas se le ha ido la mano como de costumbre.

—No has venido esta noche a dormir.

—No… He estado con él. Ya sabes, bebiendo y diciendo idioteces. Como en los viejos tiempos.

La sonrisa nerviosa, falaz, no abandonaba su rostro ni un instante. Se notaba a leguas que estaba fingiendo, que estaba mintiendo. ¿Lo notaba Elaine también? El ambiente era pesado, cargante y le aplastaba el ánimo. No se había sentido tan incómodo estando junto a su pareja nunca.

—¿Sabes? Ayer mismo vi a Jericho en el mercado.

Ban tragó saliva duramente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta extraño, que se la apretaba insistentemente. Le escocían los ojos, le quemaba el pecho. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerle daño; de que, a lo mejor, no era buena idea que esa conversación que tenían pendiente se produjera en aquel momento.

Pero lo que lo dejó realmente descolocado, ansioso, sin aliento, fueron las palabras amargas y frustradas que a continuación salieron de los labios de Elaine.

—Tiene una hija. Aunque supongo que tú eso debes saberlo a ciencia cierta.

Las primeras lágrimas, entonces, empezaron a surcar el angelical rostro del hada. A Ban se le rompió el corazón. Realmente, no valía nada. Siempre estaba fastidiando y haciendo sufrir a los que le rodeaban. A Jericho. A Elaine. A su propia alma y a él mismo.

—Elaine, yo… —intentó justificarse mientras se acercaba a ella, pero Elaine se alejó de él.

No parecía furiosa o frustrada, sino tremendamente decepcionada. Y eso le dolió al Pecado de la Codicia mil veces más que si le hubiese gritado o insultado. En el fondo, sabía que merecía todo su desprecio.

—No te me acerques, por favor…

Tenues sollozos empezaron a inundar la estancia, mientras Ban intentaba elaborar un discurso coherente con sus acciones, aunque no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo porque realmente habían sido muy absurdas.

—No lo sabía. Te juro que no lo sabía.

—¿Y desde que volvimos a Liones tampoco lo sabías? —preguntó con la voz quebrada de dolor. Ban solo desvió la mirada avergonzado—. Me has mentido, Ban.

—Me enteré hace poco. Pero si no te lo he contado ha sido para no herirte.

—¿Crees que enterarme de esta manera no me hiere, no me desgarra?

—Lo siento.

—No me valen tus disculpas —espetó seria—. Llevas mintiéndome años.

—¿Años? —preguntó Ban confundido, conectando su mirada rojiza de nuevo con las pupilas nubladas y temblorosas de Elaine—. De verdad que me he enterado hace poco.

—No me refiero a eso. Me dijiste que nunca habías estado con nadie. ¿Era realmente necesario que me engañaras de esa forma?

No solo le había escondido el hecho de que era padre, de que tenía una hija que no era suya, sino que uno de los momentos más especiales, uno de los pilares básicos de su relación, se estaba resquebrajando, desmoronando por completo, a medida que la conversación avanzaba.

Era cierto; Ban no solo había estado con Jericho antes que con Elaine, sino con alguna que otra más de forma esporádica. Pero ¿qué más podía decirle en ese momento tan íntimo? Las mentiras piadosas a veces son necesarias para no dañar al otro. Claro que a veces ocultar la verdad puede doler mucho más que una realidad incómoda.

—Perdóname, Elaine —suplicó el hombre mientras daba un paso al frente, intentando acercarse de nuevo a la chica.

—¡No te acerques! ¡Eres un mentiroso!

A pesar de la advertencia, Ban terminó reduciendo las distancia de sus cuerpos por completo para abrazarla. La sintió tensa entre sus brazos, al contrario que en otras ocasiones, cuando la había sentido adecuada, liviana, lo que le correspondía en definitiva.

—Lo siento. Lo siento tanto —le susurró al oído mientras ella se deshacía en llanto sobre su pecho.

Poco a poco, los sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto más sosegado y la tensión de su cuerpo desapareció.

Ban había fallado, no había cumplido lo que se había propuesto y, mucho peor, había vuelto a mentir; esta vez a Jericho. Se tranquilizó al pensar que en ese momento no había dejado a Elaine, pero se decidió a solo posponerlo. Ese no era el momento, pero ya llegaría.

El momento en el que, por fin, sería sincero consigo mismo.

* * *

Con la cabeza apoyada sobre la barra del Boar Hat, Ban miraba la espuma de la cerveza, el gas y el color rubio del líquido que se contenía en una jarra de cristal. Las gotas de fuera del recipiente le indicaban que estaba a temperatura perfecta, justo como a él le gustaba.

Sin embargo, estaba tan desconcentrado que ya ni beber quería.

Habían pasado unos cuatro días desde que el estallido de reproches y sentimientos encontrados entre Elaine y él se había producido. No había vuelto a ir a visitar a Jericho ni a Stephanie. Había dejado su vida paralizada, como en un _stand-by_ sin escapatoria y difícil de anular.

—¡Ban! —le gritó Meliodas desde el otro lado de la barra—. ¿Me estás escuchando?

El hombre se incorporó y lo miró con algo de desdén. Desde luego, las cosas no estaban yéndole demasiado bien, interpretó el rubio enseguida.

—¿Eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta de que te estoy ignorando?

Meliodas arqueó una ceja. Parecía más grave de lo que en un principio había pensado.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Ban apoyó sus brazos en la barra y después posó su barbilla sobre sus antebrazos. Tal vez no le vendría mal sincerarse con la única persona que podía entenderlo y darle buenos consejos sin juzgarlo. Después de todo, no en vano era su mejor amigo.

—Mi vida se está yendo a la mierda.

—¿Para tanto es?

—Me he acostado con Jericho —confesó sin titubear, sin dudar, sin arrepentirse porque realmente no lo hacía. Había sido una de las experiencias más maravillosas que le habían sucedido nunca.

—Obviamente. Tenéis una hija juntos.

Escucharlo diciéndolo con tanta cotidianidad lo sorprendió, pero luego pensó que el parecido entre Stephanie y él era innegable y que era probable que absolutamente todos los habitantes de Liones supieran la relación existente entre ambos.

Ban se volvió a sentar con la espalda recta y lo miró con cara de hastío. ¿De verdad tenía que ser más explícito?

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Me refiero a que me he acostado con Jericho hace tan solo unos días.

—Wow, esto sí que no me lo esperaba —dijo Meliodas con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

Y era cierto. Sospechaba que su amigo tenía sentimientos por la muchacha de cabello lila, pero no pensaba que se fuese a producir un acercamiento tan repentino entre los dos.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y… qué hay de Elaine?

Ban bufó fastidiado.

—Ese es el problema. Quiero estar con Jericho, estoy enamorado de ella. Quiero dejar a Elaine. Pero no puedo —explicó concienzudamente, intentando expresar lo que sentía de verdad.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el Pecado de la Ira, pero el objetivo de la respuesta no era que se lo contara a él, sino que Ban se lo confesara a sí mismo, que se diera cuenta de lo que guardaba en su interior.

—Porque no quiero hacerle daño. Ya ha sufrido bastante. Se ha enterado de lo de Stephanie y hemos discutido. Su mirada estaba tan vacía que me lastimaba incluso a mí. Se me partiría el alma si me dedicara una mirada así de nuevo.

—¿Y a Jericho sí quieres hacerle daño?

Ban le clavó los ojos de forma directa. ¿Cómo le preguntaba algo así después de decirle que la amaba?

—Claro que no.

—Pues todo a la vez no se puede. A veces hay que sacrificar algunas cosas para conseguir otras. Con las dos no puedes estar.

Qué razón llevaban esas palabras. Le atravesaron el pecho, le hirieron, le sangró el alma, pero sabía que aquella afirmación era verdad.

—Lo sé.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? —Ban frunció el ceño, dándole pie así a que continuara hablando—. Que piensas mucho con esto —dijo Meliodas señalándose la cabeza— y actúas muy poco con esto —indicó esta vez con su mano la parte izquierda del pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón.

Y Ban sabía que su corazón le exigía, le gritaba, que saliera de esa taberna y se arrojara a los brazos de Jericho para aferrarse a ella y no dejarla escapar nunca más.

—Joder, odio que tengas tanta razón.

Meliodas le sonrió antes de volver a dirigirse a él.

—Ban, tú nunca has sido así. Siempre te has dejado llevar por lo que sientes en el momento. Sé tú mismo. Ahí encontrarás la respuesta. Así volverás a ser feliz.

Ban le sonrió con melancolía, le agradeció sus consejos con un apretón de manos y se marchó del Boar Hat sin saber todavía cuál era la mejor manera de actuar y enfrentar aquel cambio que tanto necesitaba su vida.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Sé que he tardado de más en aparecer por aquí, pero he estado realmente ocupada con la universidad.

No quiero que Ban parezca egoísta o algo así, simplemente es un ser humano más que se está equivocando y mucho.

¡Espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado!

Nos leemos pronto. Cuidaos mucho.


	9. Seguir fingiendo

«I don't feel it anymore.  
The house I bought is not a home.  
Together we are so alone.»

**_Hardest to love_, The Weekend.**

* * *

**-Insustancialidad-**

**Capítulo 8. Seguir fingiendo**

* * *

—¿Está Stephanie?

Solo dos palabras, esas dos escuetas palabras había usado Ban a modo de saludo en aquella tarde en la que había decidido que no podía aguantar más.

Durante algunas semanas, había estado alejado tanto de Jericho como de su hija porque estaba intentado resolver sus pensamientos ansiosos sobre cómo debería acabar su relación con Elaine. Sin embargo, todavía no lo había logrado y el sueño de una nueva vida con la persona a la que amaba y con la hija que ambos tenían juntos se veía lejano y casi imposible.

Aunque esa barrera solo se encontraba en su cabeza; había sido creada exclusivamente por él, era inexistente en el exterior de sus pensamientos y ni siquiera tenía sentido seguir edificándola y reforzándola tanto.

El problema era que no se sentía bien con ninguna de las posibilidades que tenía ni consigo mismo tampoco. El corazón le gritaba con fuerza que la opción correcta era dejar a Elaine y empezar de cero con Jericho, pero eso tendría consecuencias. Básicamente, se trataba de que el hada se quedaría sola. ¿En qué posición la dejaría? ¿Debería volver al Bosque del Rey Hada, del que él mismo le había asegurado que la rescataría para que jamás volviese? Eso la haría infeliz y por supuesto Ban no quería ese sentimiento para alguien que había significado tanto en su vida.

Sin embargo, si continuaba en esa relación que estaba ya herida de muerte y sin posibilidad de recuperación, no estaba seguro de que su estabilidad mental aguantara mucho más. Y, por supuesto, eso significaría defraudar —de nuevo, como ya había hecho en incontables ocasiones— a Jericho. No quería, por nada del mundo, ver un brillo decepcionado otra vez en sus ojos color miel.

Todo era complejo, tanto que había decidido a no verla hasta que arreglara todos sus problemas, pero no había podido evitar acudir a su casa aquella tarde. Porque la amaba y anhelaba con insistencia que ella le diera el consuelo que su alma necesitaba, que lo reconfortara y le dijera que todo iría bien.

Jericho, por su parte, también había interpretado que Ban por fin había cumplido la promesa que le hizo la última vez que se vieron y que ahora, sus ojos carmesíes solo la veían a ella, solo la tenían en cuenta a ella. Y, en ese momento, no se podía sentir más feliz. Sentía que había nacido para vivir esos momentos junto a Ban.

—No, está con Guila en…

—Bien —interrumpió Ban mientras entraba en la casa.

Sin mediar palabra alguna más, posó sus manos en las mejillas de Jericho y la besó, deslizando su lengua de vez en cuando por la superficie de sus labios.

Ban expresaba mucho con sus besos que con cualquier palabra o cualquier gesto y, en aquella ocasión, le resultaron a Jericho demasiado ansiosos, pero, en cierto modo, lo entendía. Después de que se dejaran llevar por lo que deseaban tras esa extraña batalla que terminó con una herida bastante fea para Ban y con la confesión implícita de los sentimientos de ambos, no habían tenido ni una sola interacción más.

Ella también lo había echado de menos, pero sí era cierto que se había sorprendido mucho de que hubiese irrumpido así en su hogar. No había habido más saludo que la pregunta de si Stephanie se encontraba allí y eso le producía un ligero desasosiego, como un mal presentimiento producido por esa actitud y que acechaba a su bienestar.

Sin embargo, a medida que Ban la iba besando y acariciando, aquella sensación pasó. Porque, pronto, las ansias se convirtieron en pasión desmedida, en gemidos placenteros y en amor desbordante. En caricias de labios y lenguas que le decían a Jericho que lo que el hombre de ojos rojizos sentía era genuino y puro.

La llevó despacio hasta la habitación mientras la desnudaba por el camino, dejando su ropa desperdigada por el suelo de todo el trayecto.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de la mujer de cabello lila, Ban la tumbó en la cama con cuidado mientras se sujetaba apoyándose con la rodilla en el colchón y seguía besándola sin detenerse ni un solo instante.

Se separó de ella y se puso de pie, admirando casi sin parpadear su figura femenina. No podía creer que una persona así se hubiese fijado en alguien tan manchado, que llevaba a cuestas tantos crímenes y pecados como él. Era preciosa, era casi un ángel y saber que podía marcarla con su imperfección le dolía. Le lastimaba demasiado. Un déjà vu extraño le atravesó la mente, porque ya había tenido esa sensación anteriormente con Elaine, pero decidió ignorarlo deliberadamente para no arruinar ese momento.

Se desnudó bajo la atenta mirada de Jericho y después coló su cabeza entre las piernas perladas de la mujer, que gimió con sorpresa más que de placer por aquel acto.

Mientras sentía las caricias de la lengua de Ban en el punto de máximo placer de su cuerpo, entrelazó sus dedos en las hebras de cabello plateado, variando de vez en cuando la intensidad del agarre.

No tardó demasiado en retorcerse bajo su toque, soltando quejidos intermitentes al aire. Se sentía incluso algo mareada y jadeaba para intentar controlar su respiración, pero Ban no la dejó descansar porque, rápidamente se incorporó, se colocó entre sus piernas y entró de una vez.

Le besó el cuello, las mejillas, los labios en incontables ocasiones, pero Jericho sentía que estaba algo inquieto. Entonces, le rodeó la espalda con sus brazos con cariño, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo para que supiera que estaba ahí, que lo apoyaba y que podía contar con ella para lo que quisiera; para absolutamente todo lo que necesitara.

—Jericho, yo… —le susurró en el oído, falto de aliento por la excitación y jadeando pesadamente por el vaivén del acto.

Ella le respondió con caricias trémulas pero verdaderas en la espalda.

Al terminar y Ban tumbarse al lado de Jericho, ambos sintieron que la atmósfera de complicidad que estaba instalada entre ellos se había quebrado repentinamente. Él sabía bien el porqué, pero Jericho no entendió absolutamente nada.

El hombre de mirada rojiza se sintió demasiado culpable en ese momento. Ver a Jericho ahí, a su lado sonriéndole y con sus iris mieles clavados en sus ojos como si nadie mejor existiera en todo el maldito mundo le dolía. Y lo hacía porque sabía que la visión que tenía la chica de él no era la auténtica; porque no recordaba haberse sentido tan miserable en mucho tiempo.

Entonces, se levantó, se puso los pantalones y se fue directo hacia la ventana del dormitorio para abrirla y que el aire lo calmara un poco, pero no lo logró.

Jericho, preocupada por sus silencios autoimpuestos e incómodos, sintiendo que algo grave le estaba carcomiendo la voluntad y extrañada por su cambio de actitud tan brusco —ya que había pasado del arrojo y la pasión más absolutos a una situación de rareza inusual en apenas unos segundos—, también se levantó de la cama y se puso solo una camiseta gris muy ancha, que le quedaba por la altura de los muslos, para tapar su desnudez.

Se aproximó hacia Ban, quien le daba la espalda y estaba enfrente de la ventana, sintiendo el aire entrar en la habitación con más fuerza. Pero eso no lo tranquilizaba.

De repente, Jericho coló sus brazos por su estómago y lo abrazó por la espalda, depositando después un beso en su superficie. Lo estrechó de nuevo contra ella, justo como había hecho en la cama mientras hacían el amor.

Ban abrió los ojos y sintió cómo sus músculos, al contrario de relajarse con ese gesto que debería proporcionarle paz, se tensaban por completo. Muchas otras veces había recibido ese tipo de abrazo, esas caricias, esa atención, pero de parte de otra persona.

Si cuando estaba con Elaine, Jericho era un espectro que lo acosaba y no le dejaba ser feliz, ahora los papeles se habían intercambiado, y al estar con la chica de cabello lila, el fantasma del hada planeaba sobre ellos, impidiéndoles ser libres por completo.

—Te quiero, Ban —susurró Jericho contra su espalda con sinceridad.

Y eso fue suficiente para él.

¿En cuántas otras ocasiones Elaine le había musitado esas palabras con felicidad sobre su espalda mientras lo abrazaba?

Todo estaba mal. Su mente estaba mal. Su alma estaba mal. Él no era adecuado para nada, para nadie y mucho menos para estar con alguien tan increíble como Jericho.

Le sujetó las manos, las cuales todavía seguían posadas en su estómago, y se las apartó. Se dio la vuelta sin siquiera mirarla porque sabía que, si ella observaba sus ojos, sabría interpretarlo todo. Y no quería ser testigo de su propia inmundicia, pero era algo que no podría evitar.

—Será mejor que me vaya.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó ella con comprensión, sujetándolo por el antebrazo para impedir su partida.

—No es nada.

—Ban —le dijo, dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo directamente. Al verle los ojos, supo que algo no iba bien—, cuéntame qué te pasa. Yo… —Alzó entonces su mano para acariciarle la mejilla— haré cualquier cosa para que estés bien.

El Pecado de la Codicia se apartó ligeramente, rechazando así la caricia, y desvió la mirada un segundo, pero después la regresó al rostro de Jericho, que clamaba por una respuesta en la que le dijera la verdad.

—Te he dicho ya que no me pasa nada —espetó con un tono seco.

Jericho se quedó pensando cuál podría ser la fuente de aquella mirada tan vacía. Se le ocurrió algo, pero no lo veía factible. No es que se lo hubiese confirmado, pero si Ban había vuelto a ella era porque había solucionado todo, ¿cierto?

—Me dijiste que ibas a dejar a Elaine —comenzó diciendo con la voz insegura porque le aterraba en el fondo la respuesta—. Lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

Los iris carmesíes de Ban temblaron y entonces Jericho lo pudo interpretar todo con absoluta claridad.

—No.

Las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en los ojos de la chica, quien no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas de esa forma, quien no estaba dispuesta a seguir con secretos velados, con verdades a medias, con la promesa de una vida que nunca llegaba. Que, quizás, realmente nunca iba a llegar.

—Estoy harta de fingir.

—¿Fingir…? —cuestionó él, receloso de la elección de esas palabras.

—Sí, de fingir. De fingir que mi vida es maravillosa y que Stephanie no es tu hija —Ban se asombró por la manera tan directa en la que dijo aquello. Era una obviedad enorme que esa niña era su hija, no en vano parecían la copia el uno del otro, pero nunca lo habían hablado con propiedad y Jericho nunca se lo había dicho tan directamente—. Y también, de fingir que no me quieres. Dime, Ban, ¿seguimos fingiendo?

Él bajó la mirada al suelo, sin ser capaz de contestar, pero tampoco de enfrentarle el gesto desafiante a Jericho.

Claro que la quería. La amaba. Entonces, ¿por qué no era capaz de cortar los lazos que lo unían a la relación muerta que mantenía con Elaine? ¿Es que de verdad era tan cobarde para comportarse de ese modo? ¿O tal vez el problema era que lo había sido siempre?

—Tengo que irme.

Después de decir eso, de huir de nuevo de lo que realmente quería, pasó por al lado de Jericho, pero antes de llegar a la puerta para marcharse, su voz lo detuvo.

—¿Me quieres, Ban? —preguntó sin rodeos, pero con un tinte especial de dolor en el tono de voz.

Él no contestó, la miró de reojo solo girando un poco la cabeza y después llevó la mano al pomo de la puerta para abrirla y poder marcharse; para poder escapar.

En esos momentos, aquello que se dice de que el que calla otorga no le sirvió a Jericho. Necesitaba la confirmación oficial de sus sentimientos y, si no la tenía, solo podía significar una cosa: que en realidad no la amaba y que solo estaba jugando con ella de nuevo.

—No quiero que vuelvas aquí más.

Entonces, Ban se giró por completo y la vio con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, justo como no quería verla, como pensaba que nunca más la vería. Y, de nuevo, era por su culpa.

—Pero… ¿y Stephanie?

—Estará bien. No sabe nada y llevamos toda la vida sin ti. Seguiremos las dos juntas como siempre.

Entonces, sabiendo que no podría darle ningún tipo de consuelo, Ban se marchó. Le dolieron mucho aquellas últimas frases que Jericho había pronunciado, en realidad lo hicieron, pero las entendió.

Se acobardó, no luchó, no perseveró, sino que se resignó a seguir sumergido en su vida insustancial; en la insustancialidad que realmente se merecía.

* * *

El ambiente de las últimas semanas respiraba una inusitada y asquerosa tranquilidad. Todo era normal, todo era cotidiano, todo estaba bien. Todo menos él, que vagaba entre los recuerdos de momentos efímeros que vivió junto a la persona que más amaba, pero a la que había traicionado, a la que había fallado, que sabía que no lo iba a perdonar nunca.

En cambio, ¿qué tenía ahora? Su vida de siempre, esa que era completamente insulsa y que detestaba, pero no podía quejarse. No cuando había sido él quien había escogido recorrer ese camino.

Vio a Elaine entrar sonriente en la habitación y se quedó mirándola extrañado. Todo era bastante incómodo entre ellos últimamente, justo desde que descubrió que tenía una hija con Jericho y se fundieron en ese abrazo repleto de soledad, de nostalgia compartida por una historia pasada preciosa, pero que ya no era, que ya no existía.

Se sentó a su lado en completo silencio, mientras la sonrisa plácida no abandonaba sus labios y posó la cabeza en su pecho. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no compartían un momento tan íntimo juntos? Ban ni siquiera podía recordarlo porque sus interacciones en los últimos meses, incluso se atrevería a decir años, había sido nimias.

—Ban —comenzó el hada a hablar pausadamente—, sabes lo importante que eres para mí, ¿verdad?

—Claro que lo sé —le dijo mientras le daba algunas caricias intermitentes en el pelo—. Tú también lo eres para mí.

En eso no mentía. Elaine era alguien importante para su desarrollo personal, para cambiar de ser el ladrón que no confiaba en nadie al ser humano, a Ban, a quien se preocupaba por aquellos a quienes quería. A quien defendía, peleaba y podría matar si alguien llegaba a lastimar a sus amigos. A quien amaba con gran intensidad.

¿Dónde estaba ahora esa persona que Elaine había ayudado a moldear?

—Bien. Por eso es importante que sepas que me voy —contó la chica, se separó de él y se puso de pie a su lado. Seguía sonriéndole y Ban pudo entrever que en sus ojos no había odio, no había rencor, sino sentimientos buenos y cálidos, de esperanza y emoción.

—¿¡Cómo que te vas!? —exclamó él, entre sorprendido y temeroso, mientras se ponía también de pie.

—No tiene sentido que siga aquí. Que sigamos compartiendo una casa o haciendo el paripé de que somos la pareja perfecta que se quiere.

A Ban le temblaron las manos. ¿Es que iba a ser capaz ella de hacer todo lo que él no había hecho?

—Pero ¿qué dices, Elaine?

—Tú ya no me quieres, Ban —le soltó directamente sin titubear. El hombre iba a responderle, pero ella no le dejó—. Y yo a ti tampoco. No estamos enamorados y seguir intentando arreglar algo que no tiene solución nos está pasando factura. No quiero que nuestros últimos recuerdos juntos sean de dos personas que no pueden mirarse con confianza y que susurran las palabras que quieren decir, pero que no se atreven a expresarlas.

—Elaine…

El Pecado de la Codicia se quedó pensando. Tenía tanta razón, tanta. Pero él no se había querido dar cuenta y había estado empecinado en que el hada seguía albergando ese tipo de sentimientos en su interior. Habría sido muy fácil hablarlo con ella de frente y no herirla, no herirse tampoco a sí mismo y, lo más importante, no herir a Jericho.

—Me has dado los mejores años de mi vida. Te agradezco mucho que cumplieras tu promesa. Tú me has enseñado a vivir —le dijo con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos y acercándose a él para tomarle el rostro entre sus manos con amor, pero no amor romántico como el que se profesaban hacía tiempo, sino con el cariño de dos personas que se conocen bien, que se respetan, que se quieren, pero que ya no se aman—. Si no hubiese sido por ti, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, del Bosque del Rey Hada. Todo lo que soy es gracias a ti.

Aquellas aseveraciones dejaron a Ban petrificado. ¿Qué podía contestar ante la magnitud de lo que aquello significaba? El retrato que Elaine le había hecho no era en absoluto él, solo el recuerdo idealizado que tenía en su mente.

Por su parte, también estaba agradecido por todo lo que habían vivido juntos, pero solo consiguió expresarlo de forma muy escueta, aunque escogiendo las palabras más oportunas y adecuadas para ese momento.

—Elaine, yo… te amé.

Aquello resumía todo perfectamente. Sus idas y venidas. Su primer acercamiento en el que a Ban solo le importaba beber aquel agua que lo convertiría en alguien inmortal. Verla morir entre sus brazos, salvándolo a él y haciendo que incumpliera la promesa que había hecho de sacarla de allí para siempre; de hacerla feliz. Los interminables viajes y guerras para resucitarla. La vida, los años, las experiencias con las que habían retroalimentado sus almas.

Sabía que ambos se quedarían con lo bueno de haber estado juntos. No con los últimos años de soledad compartida, de errores, de secretos inconfesables.

—Lo sé —le contestó Elaine y después lo abrazó tiernamente, casi de forma fraternal. Después, se separó para seguir hablándole—. Cuida a Jericho y a tu hija.

—No sé si me dejará.

Elaine entendió bien que la situación entre ambos estaba difícil, pero no imposible. Había descifrado correctamente que Ban había tenido algún tipo de relación con Jericho desde que volvieron a Liones. Él era como un libro abierto para ella, sabía leerlo perfectamente y, atando cabos, lo descubrió pronto.

—Sé que lo lograrás.

Elaine fue hasta la habitación y volvió con una bolsa grande en la que llevaba las pocas pertenencias que le parecieron oportunas no dejar en esa casa.

—Pero ¿dónde vas a ir? —le preguntó inquieto Ban. ¿Qué hogar tenía aparte de esa casa o de la de su hermano, en donde vivía con su familia?

—Al Bosque del Rey Hada.

—No puedes volver ahí —le recriminó preocupado—. Ese sitio es tu jaula.

—¿Tú crees que un pájaro al que han liberado volvería a encerrarse por su propia voluntad? El Bosque del Rey Hada no es mi jaula, Ban; es mi hogar.

El hombre suspiró resignado. Sus motivos tendría para elegir ese destino.

—Está bien.

—Espero que todo te vaya bien.

—Yo espero lo mismo para ti. Gracias por todo, Elaine.

Todo acabó con esas declaraciones agradecidas, que pusieron el broche final a una de las historias de amor más desorbitadas que hayan existido. Tal vez, por la intensidad de esos sentimientos, por los vaivenes constantes y los sufrimientos, todo había llegado a su fin.

Ahora solo quedaba ir a recuperar su vida, ir a ver a Jericho y a convencerla de lo que de verdad sentía por ella.

El problema era que, a esas alturas, no sabía si lo aceptaría.

* * *

¿Es el ser humano el único que cae dos veces en la misma piedra? Jericho se había demostrado a sí misma que sí.

Su conciencia no en vano le había advertido de que Ban era alguien magnético para ella, pero que también la solía lastimar de más. Y justamente eso le había pasado.

Para colmo, Stephanie se había encariñado mucho con él y preguntaba una y otra vez cuándo volvería a visitarlas. Jericho se había tenido que inventar que se había ido de viaje, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder sostener la mentira.

Ya había salido adelante una vez sin Ban y fue cuando su salud emocional y mental estaba mucho peor, así que sabía que volvería a lograrlo. Además, su hija le daba fuerzas para continuar, así que no sería tan difícil.

De pronto, escuchó la puerta sonando y se dirigió a abrir, creyendo que era Stephanie la que volvía a casa después de dar un paseo con una amiga, pero lo que se encontró allí no fue ni lo que esperaba ni mucho menos algo que le agradara.

—Sí te quiero, Jericho.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Muchas gracias a las nuevas incorporaciones. Espero que estéis disfrutando mucho esta historia.

Bueno, anuncio que solo quedan dos capítulos para el final, así que nada, pronto se resolverá si este par se quedan juntos o no.

Sobre el fragmento del principio, es de una canción que me encanta y que creo que es verdaderamente adecuada para la relación de Ban y Elaine que estoy desarrollando en este fic.

En fin, gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	10. La relativización de la verdad

**-Insustancialidad-**

**Capítulo 9. La relativización de la verdad**

* * *

Tres conversaciones se darían en unas cuantas semanas para cambiar la perspectiva, las prioridades y las posteriores acciones de Jericho. Acciones que redefinirían el rumbo de su vida de un modo u otro y que estaba convencida de que jamás se volvería a plantear antes de intercambiar pensamientos con aquellas tres distintas personas.

La primera no fue demasiado fructífera, pues en ese punto estaba dolida, herida casi de muerte y con el corazón recubierto del hielo de la magia que su hermano le había heredado para ocultar así su sufrimiento.

No quería sentir, no quería sufrir, no quería seguir aguantando las idas y venidas que Ban le ofrecía.

Porque, por unos momentos, había pensado que Ban realmente quería algo más de ella. Sin embargo, en su último encuentro, él le había dejado más que claro que la había buscado por egoísmo o porque se sentía aburrido o solo.

Tal vez, ya nada lo llenaba y necesitaba sentir esa chispa de novedad o de reencuentro después de años sin tener contacto entre ambos. Y lo más probable fuera que se hubiese quedado a su lado al descubrir que Stephanie existía.

Jericho pensaba que a la pregunta «¿me quieres?», si alguien tiene sentimientos amorosos, plenos, si está seguro de que una persona ocupa ese lugar tan especial en su corazón, no dudaría un segundo en contestar.

Por lo tanto, Ban con su silencio solo había confirmado que había sido un entretenimiento más en su vida.

Como ya lo fue en el pasado, en realidad.

Por ese mismo motivo, cuando lo vio en la puerta de su casa, jadeando —algo que indicaba que había llegado hasta allí probablemente corriendo— y clamando que sí estaba enamorado de ella, se quedó mirando su rostro fijamente, sin ser capaz siquiera de responder apropiadamente.

Los segundos se volvieron horas infinitas en las que Jericho miraba el rostro del Pecado de la Codicia, cuyos ojos carmesíes rezumaban verdad —aunque Jericho no veía ni una pizca de ella, cegada como estaba por el despecho y el dolor— y demandaban una respuesta.

Y la obtuvo rápidamente, pues se abalanzó sobre la puerta para cerrársela en la cara, pero Jericho no contó con la habilidad del hombre, que colocó el pie junto a la superficie de madera, impidiendo así que ella llevara a cabo sus planes.

—Jericho, déjame entrar.

—Vete de aquí —profirió mientras apoyaba todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta en un vano intento para lograr cerrarla por fin y conseguir que Ban se fuera.

Él ni siquiera estaba haciendo demasiado esfuerzo, pero no quería dar un brusco empujón y lastimarla. Sin embargo, tampoco cesaría en su empeño de hablar con ella.

Le había preguntado si la quería y, absorto en la culpabilidad de su antigua vida, no había podido contestar en ese momento. Y eso no significaba que no la amara en realidad, pero sabía que era más que razonable la interpretación que Jericho había hecho de su silencio.

—Déjame entrar, por favor.

—No.

Ban suspiró algo agotado. No quería entrar por la fuerza, pero sabía que no le quedaba más opción. No utilizaría su fuerza física obviamente, pero sí una especie de advertencia. Porque realmente estaba desesperado y no tenía demasiadas cartas para jugar ni tampoco absolutamente nada que perder.

—Sabes que puedo tirar la puerta abajo perfectamente.

Jericho bufó con fastidio. Parecía ser que su actitud de superioridad constante había vuelto y tal vez para quedarse. Después, quitó la totalidad del peso de su cuerpo de encima de la puerta y simplemente apoyó las manos.

No querer afrontar los problemas, las conversaciones pendientes, no era algo propio de ella porque su esencia era coraje y valentía. Y si tenía que decirle las cuatro verdades que Ban se merecía escuchar y que ella necesitaba expresar para calmar su atormentado corazón, lo haría.

Se separó de la puerta por completo y miró al frente con fijeza, dispuesta a que nunca más la intimidaran aquellos ojos rojizos que habían expresado un abanico tan amplio de sentimientos mientras la observaban durante todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose.

Sin embargo, cuando notó la puerta entreabriéndose despacio —percibió incluso con algo de duda—, el corazón le dio una especie de vuelco y sus latidos se incrementaron más que notablemente, aunque fue perfectamente capaz de disimularlo.

Había aprendido a esconder sus emociones hacía mucho tiempo y su mejor maestro había sido la persona que justo en ese momento tenía enfrente, pero él ni siquiera era consciente.

—Jericho, yo…

—Sé que has venido a hablar tú, pero será mejor que lo haga yo —interrumpió la chica mientras lo miraba decidida—. ¿Has pensado mejor las cosas y ahora vienes aquí a decirme qué? ¿Que de repente te has enamorado de mí?

—Llevo años enamorado de ti.

Jericho largó una carcajada irónica al aire mientras el corazón se le apretaba dentro del pecho.

Si tan solo eso fuera verdad o si no hubiese cometido el error de envolverse sentimentalmente con un hombre que jamás la correspondería, tal vez ahora no tendría que estar lamentando su pasado.

No se arrepentía de que hubiese sucedido el primer encuentro íntimo entre ambos, en el que, envueltos en fuego y desasosiego, ambos refugiaron sus preocupaciones y tristezas bajo el paraguas de la compañía insulsa del otro. Y no lo hacía porque esa noche, esa desilusión, el desgarre del alma que sintió posteriormente, le había dado el regalo más grande que la vida podría haberle otorgado y que era su hija.

En cambio, de las otras dos ocasiones sí se arrepentía y mucho. Las consideraba manchas, pasos en falso y hacia atrás, hacia una Jericho débil e insignificante que creía que había dejado en el pasado.

—No digas más estupideces. Siempre te has acercado a mí cuando estabas emocionalmente inestable. Pero es mi culpa por dejar que ese acercamiento se produjese en tantas ocasiones.

—No, escúchame —dijo nervioso mientras daba un par de pasos para aproximarse a la chica de cabello lila, que se apartó hacia atrás casi de forma instintiva—, tú me conoces bien. Sabes que no arriesgaría mi vida entera si no quisiera estar contigo de verdad.

—No has arriesgado absolutamente nada. Viniste aquí, sinceramente no sé por qué, te aproximaste a mí con la excusa de que querías conocer a mi hija y después jugaste conmigo —Jericho hizo una pausa mientras sonreía con sarcasmo y notaba sus ojos escociéndole—. Pero, vuelvo a repetir, es mi culpa. Debí suponer que pasaría esto. Porque los hombres como tú no cambian nunca, Ban.

Ban apretó sus dientes en un gesto de rabia. Jericho llevaba gran parte de razón en su discurso, pero realmente deseaba, necesitaba, estar junto a ella. Le había dicho a Elaine que no sabía si la dejaría cuidarla y sintió sus palabras el sinsentido más grande que jamás había salido por sus labios.

No había manera alguna de que la mujer que tenía justo enfrente necesitara cuidados o protección porque su fortaleza era inmensa.

Ban no quería cuidar a Jericho, no; quería amarla.

Quería ser libre de una vez por todas para amar a la persona que llevaba anclada en su cabeza y en su corazón durante años. Aquella persona que fue metiéndose poco a poco debajo de su piel hasta inundar su sistema por completo. La persona que, con su infinito afán de ayudar a los demás, lo había conquistado.

—Me preguntaste que si te quería y te estoy diciendo que sí. Esta es la respuesta que necesitabas saber, ¿no?

—Sí, te lo pregunté, pero me he dado cuenta de que hice mal al hacerlo. El amor no se exige, simplemente se da. Y tú nunca me lo has dado a mí. Solo me has dado espejismos de amor a través de sexo. ¿Te has acostado conmigo porque te daba pena? ¿Porque Elaine ya no te satisfacía como antes? ¿Como muestra de tu gratitud por haberte dejado conocer a Stephanie?

Ban apretó sus puños a los lados de su mano. No tenía nada que ver con el sexo o con su libido. Nada. Simplemente habían hecho el amor porque es lo que hacen las personas que se aman. Y sí, podría ser que él se hubiese equivocado en incontables ocasiones, pero le dolía especialmente que Jericho pudiese pensar eso de él. Que tuviese esa imagen mental de él, más bien.

—Eso no es así. Me he acostado contigo porque te amo —le dijo con los ojos fijos en sus iris mieles. El cuerpo de Jericho tembló por completo ante aquellas palabras que tanto había anhelado escuchar de los labios del bandido, pero que ahora detestaba porque las consideraba falaces—. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero que seamos una familia de una vez por todas.

—¿Quieres tener una doble vida entonces? Que tu pareja te espere en casa y venir de vez en cuando a vernos a nosotras. Es un buen plan —espetó con sarcasmo de nuevo.

—Elaine y yo ya no estamos juntos.

Jericho sintió dos lágrimas furiosas precipitarse por sus mejillas. No lloraba de tristeza o con desamparo, sino de rabia y frustración.

—No voy a permitir que me mientas ni un segundo más. Vete de aquí —ordenó firmemente.

—No es mentira. Si tan solo me dejaras explicarte todo lo que he sentido estos años, lo solo que he estado, el vacío tan grande que tenía dentro —susurró Ban mientras se aproximaba a Jericho y ella, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, simplemente se quedó estática mirándolo. Cómo deseaba que todo lo que le estaba diciendo fueran sentimientos genuinos. Pero no los eran y, por lo tanto, ya no volvería a caer en lo mismo—, todo lo que te he necesitado, todas las noches que estaba físicamente al lado de otra persona, pero que me pasaba pensando en ti…

Jericho vio a Ban alzando la mano, que le temblaba con insistencia, para llevarla a su mejilla.

Entonces, su cuerpo por fin fue capaz de moverse y se apartó de su lado.

—Te pido por favor que te vayas —dijo mientras miraba de reojo su espada, que estaba a solo unos palmos de distancia de la nueva posición en la que se encontraba en ese momento.

—Jericho, déjame ser quién te mereces que sea. Solo te pido eso. Si lo intentamos y no resulta, te juro que me alejaré de ti, que me marcharé de la ciudad y jamás tendrás que verme de nuevo. Pero déjame demostrarte que ya no soy el mismo.

Qué tentador sonaba eso. Ciertamente lo hacía, pero como Jericho estaba cansada de oír falsas promesas y argumentos de amor podridos que luego se desvanecían en cuanto Ban cruzaba la puerta de su casa, negó con la cabeza con decisión.

Ban volvió a acercarse a ella porque sintió la imperante necesidad de rozar su piel para transmitirle con su toque que todo lo que le estaba diciendo era veraz, pero nunca esperó el siguiente movimiento que hizo la chica.

Se aproximó a donde estaba su espada y la sostuvo entre sus manos para apuntar a Ban directamente. La espada entera, los brazos, el cuerpo le temblaba y sabía que no sería capaz de librar una batalla seria en ese momento ni con el más débil de sus enemigos.

—Vete o esta vez no te haré un simple corte en el hombro —dijo mientras las lágrimas seguían desbordando sus ojos.

—Jericho, por favor…

La mujer afianzó el agarre de la espada y la inclinó de forma directa hacia él, apuntándolo en el pecho.

—Yo… solo… solo quiero ser feliz, Ban… —sollozó y Ban solo pudo sentir el dolor más profundo en su alma, como si una estaca se le clavase en el centro del pecho y le drenase toda la energía de su cuerpo— y sé que… sé que contigo a mi alrededor nunca lo voy a ser...

Ante aquella afirmación trémula que había salido de los labios de Jericho, Ban se rindió. No quería ser de nuevo el causante de su sufrimiento, así que, si tenía que poner tierra de por medio entre ambos y distanciarse de la mujer a la que amaba para que ella se sintiera bien y en paz, lo haría.

Cuando Ban se fue de la casa con pasos vacíos y cerró la puerta con cuidado, la espada de Jericho cayó de sus manos y sus piernas le fallaron haciendo que se sentara en el suelo.

Los sollozos explotaron y por fin se liberó de la tensión que le había supuesto aquel encuentro que pensó que jamás tendría que volver a enfrentar.

Era muy cierto lo que acababa de decir: quería ser feliz.

El mayor problema era que en casi todos los retazos de felicidad que recordaba que había vivido estaba Ban. Ya fuera de forma directa o indirecta, porque los que envolvían a Stephanie no hubiesen podido ser posible sin él.

Pero también recordaba los de las bromas inocentes, los de las borracheras divertidas, los de los consejos y las charlas a altas horas de la madrugada y las de los labios del hombre posándose gentilmente contra los suyos.

Y eso solo afianzaba y reafirmaba el hecho de que su vida era una mera encrucijada: no podía ser feliz con Ban cerca de ella, pero tampoco sin él.

* * *

El segundo intercambio de palabras fue mucho más inesperado para Jericho que el que tuvo con Ban.

Una mañana cualquiera de un sábado cualquiera, había salido a pasear con Stephanie. Habían acabado en el jardín cercano a su casa, ese que tanto le gustaba a la niña porque era muy verde y amplio para correr y jugar.

Y ella, sentada en el pasto y con las remembranzas del día que Ban volvió a Liones y descubrió la existencia de su hija, la observaba con la sonrisa que en los últimos tiempos solo podía provocarle la pequeña.

Cuando sintió una presencia acercándose hacia ella y después sentándose a su lado, se volteó de forma inmediata para saludarla —ya que pensaba que era Guila—, pero al vislumbrar unos mechones de cabello rubios, la sonrisa desapareció y un sentimiento de angustia la inundó por completo.

—Jericho, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Elaine mientras se acomodaba sobre el pasto. Después, llevó su vista al horizonte para observar a Stephanie—. Tu hija es muy guapa.

—Lo es… —musitó con vergüenza.

Porque realmente se sentía tremendamente abochornada de que Elaine se presentara ante ella a alabar la belleza de su hija, que era exactamente idéntica a la del hombre con el que el hada había compartido los últimos años de su vida.

—Estaba buscando a Ban para despedirme, pero no lo encuentro. Pensaba que estaría contigo.

—¿Conmigo? Claro que no. Si piensas que… —Jericho se detuvo un momento para tragar algo de saliva y reordenar sus pensamientos. En ese momento, las dos miraban hacia el horizonte— si piensas que Ban y yo estamos juntos, te equivocas. Lo hemos estado y lo siento —expresó Jericho, honesta—, porque no te lo mereces, pero vuelves a ganar. Siempre me has ganado. Ban siempre te ha preferido a ti. Incluso si tenemos una hija, eso da igual. Porque, al final, él siempre volverá a ti.

Elaine se volteó para mirarla, observando de paso el gesto triste que su rostro expresaba.

—Esto no es una competición y yo no he ganado nada a nadie.

Jericho se giró instantáneamente. No entendía bien esas palabras, pero quería que el hada se las explicara.

A pesar de lo que todo el mundo podría pensar, nunca la había odiado. Es decir, podría ser que al principio le tuviera celos porque estaba con el hombre que ella amaba, pero Jericho era una persona pura, alguien que, después del incidente de su conversión en un monstruo llevada por el odio y la ambición de poder, no había vuelto a guardar rencor por nadie en su interior.

—Bueno, no lo llames de esa forma si no quieres. Pero lo que es claro es que Ban te quiere a ti y no a mí.

—Jericho —dijo el hada mientras le clavaba los ojos en los suyos con seguridad—, Ban y yo ya no estamos juntos.

La chica de cabello lila sintió su sien apretándose ligeramente y las manos sudándole al escuchar aquella aseveración. Era justamente lo que Ban le había dicho, por lo tanto, no había mentido sobre eso.

¿Le habría dicho la verdad también sobre la naturaleza de sus sentimientos?

—¿P-por qué? —titubeó con recelo.

—Porque ya no nos queremos, porque ambos tenemos otras prioridades y porque somos seres humanos y el desamor, al igual que el amor, también puede aparecer en algún punto de nuestras vidas de repente.

—Lo siento… —dijo Jericho volviendo a mirar al frente y agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

—No lo sientas. Estas cosas son inevitables. En fin —Elaine se puso de pie y Jericho se levantó para acompañarla—, ya que estás tú aquí, me despediré de ti.

Jericho parpadeó un par de veces. Era cierto, cuando Elaine había llegado, había dicho que venía para despedirse.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Regreso al Bosque del Rey Hada. Ya lo he dejado abandonado por demasiado tiempo.

Jericho le sonrió sinceramente y Elaine, de forma inevitable, le correspondió al gesto.

—Me alegro. Espero que todo te vaya muy bien.

—Yo espero lo mismo para ti. Y dile a Ban que me he ido cuando lo veas.

—No creo que vuelva a verlo más —Jericho meditó un momento sus palabras y después negó con la cabeza con resolución—. No, no quiero verlo más.

—Intentas autoconvencerte de algo que no sientes. Pero ya te darás cuenta —dijo Elaine mientras le posaba una mano en el hombro y se lo apretaba con cariño—. En algún momento lo harás. En cualquier caso, dile adiós de mi parte cuando lo veas.

Entonces, Elaine soltó su cálido agarre y Jericho la vio marcharse. Llamó a Stephanie y se fue a su casa, sin poderse sacar de la cabeza las palabras de la que siempre había pensado que era su rival. Ahora la alentaba a que tuviera una relación con su expareja.

No tenía sentido alguno.

Y, como no tenía sentido, lo más lógico era que Jericho olvidara instantáneamente esas palabras.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz. Y tampoco lo sería durante las próximas semanas.

* * *

Guila se rio de forma queda mientras recordaba alguna que otra anécdota con Jericho.

Eran las tres de la madrugada y las dos estaban en el salón de la casa de la chica de iris mieles mientras recordaban tiempos pasados, tiempos inexpertos e imperfectos.

Guila no pasaba por alto el hecho de que las emociones de Jericho últimamente parecían una montaña rusa constante.

No le había contado nada directamente, pero ella sabía bien que el reecuentro, que el choque y la posible explosión con Ban se habían producido. Estaba algo harta del hermetismo de su amiga, porque consideraba que debería confiar más en ella y contarle lo que la atormentaba, pero tampoco la presionaría.

Después de reír durante horas, ambas se quedaron en silencio y justo ahí fue cuándo la mujer de cabello negro notó el vacío en los ojos de su amiga.

No estaba bien. Nada estaba bien y ella no sabía qué había sucedido exactamente, pero lo intuía. Y quería ayudarla en todo lo que fuera posible.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo, cortando así el silencio—. Creo que lo peor que puede hacer el ser humano es reprimirse a sí mismo.

Jericho volteó su cabeza para mirarla con algo de incredulidad y perplejidad.

—¿A qué viene esto?

—Solo es algo que llevo un tiempo pensando —Guila se mordió el dedo y después apoyó su rostro en su mano derecha—. No creo que sea bueno no hacer lo que queremos. No creo que forzarnos a no sentir sea saludable.

—Guila, si te refieres a…

—Yo no me refiero a nada en concreto —mintió y después sonrió con los ojos cerrados—. Solo te estoy diciendo que creo firmemente que el destino es algo que nosotros mismos creamos con nuestras acciones. ¿Estás creando tú el que quieres para ti?

Aquel discurso fue un punto de inflexión para Jericho.

La respuesta era no.

Porque desde que había hablado con Elaine no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que le había dicho Ban; que la amaba, que quería estar con ella y que quería ser el hombre que ella merecía.

Después, Guila empezó a hacer más preguntas retóricas para cortar la tensión del ambiente y finalmente cambió de tema. Tras media hora más, se fue a su casa, dejando a Jericho sola entre miles de pensamientos y recuerdos.

Sin embargo, aunque esta última conversación había sido la más escueta de las tres que la marcarían para siempre, también fue la más decisiva.

Porque de una vez por todas, Jericho iba a construir el destino que realmente deseaba.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Llevo un tiempo desaparecida de esta historia, pero por fin he vuelto.

Justo hace un año empecé a publicar este fic y jamás me imaginé que llegaría a desarrollarlo tanto.

He estado bastante desmotivada con esta historia, pero hace poco me puse a leer algunos capítulos y hoy me ha dado un golpe de inspiración que me ha hecho ponerme a escribir y acabar este capítulo entero.

Algo que odio en todo tipo de ficción es que dos mujeres se peleen por un hombre. No lo soporto. Y aunque Elaine es un personaje que no me gusta demasiado por todo lo que representa, no quería enfrentarla con Jericho en mi historia. No quería mostrar a dos mujeres peleando por un hombre. Me molesta y no es algo de lo que tenga pensado escribir jamás.

Bueno, muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia, de verdad. El próximo es el último, por cierto. Me da pena, pero es necesario concluir con esta historia ya.

Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
